A Wrinkle in Time
by Crimson Coin
Summary: A glimpse into the moments of life. Who wants a prank? Jericho-Trish, Jeff-Lita, Christian-Torrie and Edge-Steph
1. Favors

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie and Eventually Edge/Steph  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
"Jeff, I need your help?"  
  
Jeff Hardy turned, looking down at the little blonde. He smiled warmly at her. "And what does the beautiful Trish Stratus need from lil 'ole me?"  
  
She ducked her head, nervously tucking some hair behind her ear. "I uhm . I uh . well, I need your advice."  
  
"And what would you need help with." His soft southern drawl, soothing.  
  
"It's uhm . well, you and I have been friends for a while and . uhm ." she swallowed. "You have more friends in this company than I do. And I . uhm . I was wonderin' if you could talk to one of 'em for me."  
  
He grabbed her hand then, pulling her over to one of the couches in his locker room and sitting her down. Endearing, she really was. Complete opposite of the character she played. So shy and quiet and modest. "And who do you need me to talk to?" His eyes scanned the room, picking out some of his friends. "Lita, Nora, Torrie ."  
  
She shook her head, her voice so low, the conversations on the other side of the room were louder. "No, uhm . it's actually one of the guys."  
  
Jeff's demeanor toughened, his eyes hot at her soft words. "Guys. Did one of those bastards hurt you . cuz if he did I swear to God I'll ."  
  
"No. No. No." She reached out, a gentle hand on his arm. "It's not like that."  
  
He cocked his head, scooting a little closer to her. "Did one of them say something?"  
  
"No, not really. I just . well ."  
  
"And what's going on over here?" Trish jumped at the voice and looked up to see a smiling Redhead. Lita reached over, running her fingers through Jeff's hair, the Hardy's eyes fluttering at her touch. "Are you trying to steal my man away?"  
  
Trish's eyes widened. "No. No. I'd never do that, Lita. I swear I ."  
  
Lita grabbed the blonde's hand, sitting down in Jeff's lap. "Trish, it's ok. I was kidding. It's all'ight."  
  
Jeff loosely wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. "You the only one for me, baby. Trish was just about to ask me for a favor."  
  
"Oh." Lita said. "Would you like me to go?"  
  
Trish bit her lip. "Uhm . no . maybe you can help too."  
  
Lita nodded, settling back into Jeff's lap, her hands holding his arms around her. "Ok, what do you need?"  
  
"Uhm . well, I . I needed ." she exhaled. "I asked ."  
  
Jeff chuckled. "She was gonna ask me to talk to one of the guys."  
  
Trish blushed. "Yeah, one of the . uhm . guys."  
  
Lita smiled. "I think someone has a crush."  
  
Trish blushed even deeper. "I . I . I ."  
  
The redhead reached out for her friend's hand. "It's ok, Trishy. What do you just want us to talk to him? See what he thinks about you?"  
  
She nodded, silently. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to find her voice.  
  
Lita giggled. "Oh God, Trish, You're so adorable."  
  
Trish pushed her hair behind her ears again. "I just don't think he'd go for the adorable type."  
  
"But you're absolutely stunning." Jeff said.  
  
Trish shook her head. "Stop. You're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"But you are." Jeff said, softly. "You really are beautiful, Trish. And any guy who wouldn't want you is an idiot." Lita eased off his lap, walking to the other side of the room to talk to Christian. Jeff watched her leave, but continued. "You're an amazing woman so don't you doubt yourself."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, Jeff. Why is it that the great guys are always taken?"  
  
His eyes grew dreamy, the two looking over at the redhead as she laughed. Jeff smiled. "I just love her so much. She just has this life about her, this vibrance. She's my angel."  
  
"I wish that one day a guy would say that about me."  
  
"I'm sure they will be pouring out the streets for you." He said, turning to the blonde. "Now why don't you tell me who this guy is?"  
  
He followed her eyes across the room, their gazes resting on the loudest mouth in the room, the only man speaking. His eyes bright, his voice booming. "And I said, 'Get the hell outta here, woman. What makes you think you could even approach me.'" He and his crowd laughed. "Oh yeah. I don't know what she was thinking."  
  
He looked to Trish, shocked. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
She bowed, shaking her head.  
  
Jeff silently swore to himself. For the man that Trish Stratus wanted was none other then that cocky son of a bitch, Chris Jericho.  
  
*** Ok so I've been told I abuse people too much in my fanfics. So this is one of those little things that is STILL WRITTEN CRIMSON STYLE, so expect twists, but it's sweet, it's nice, it's romance ... work with me. Let me know what you think. - C.C.*** +++ 


	2. Already?

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff opened the door to his hotel room, surprised when he saw Lita, her bag shouldered and ready to leave. "Baby." She wiped her eyes, turning to look at him. He wasn't watching her though, simply walking with his head down. "You know who Trish wants? Chris. She wants Chris."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, Jeff." Her voice cold and bitter. "I'm sorry that your stunningly beautiful goddess wants another man."  
  
He furrowed his brow. "Wha..."  
  
"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about so don't even start with me." With that said, she left.  
  
Jeff just stood there, wide-eyed, shocked. He spotted a paper on the pillow of their bed, a note. He opened it. His heart broke as he saw the teardrops, the smearing ink. He read:  
  
Jeff,  
  
Hopefully by the time you read this, I'm already gone. But this is Goodbye. I see the way you look at Trish, the way you are around her. The way you're so gentle and soft with her. You're never like that with me. I know I'm like one of the guys but sometimes ... I want to be treated like a woman. Gentle or something like that. But you two seem right for each other. Be happy. Be happy with her. After all, you're not an idiot. And I don't want to hold you back from the woman you love. I'm sorry I've kept you from her this long.  
  
Amy  
  
Jeff ready the note again and again, a forth a fifth time. He was shocked. Couldn't believe that Lita was leaving him. No, she couldn't. He didn't want Trish. It wasn't like that. His mind wandered and he didn't know how much time passed, how much time he wasted.  
  
He flew from his seat, running out the door, looking one way then the next. Deciding on the stairs, he took off to the right, whipping out his cell phone and dialing Edge's number. Racing down the stairs, Edge answered. Jeff sighed in relief. "Hey, it's me ... Yeah ... Is she with you? ... ... Yeah ... uh huh ... ... Look out for me ok? ... ... Yeah you and I know that ... ... didn't you tell her? ... ... ... She wouldn't let me say anything she just left ... ... Ok thanks, Adam."  
  
Charging into the lobby, he ran to the front desk. "Hey, did a woman with red hair and a big tattoo leave?"  
  
The clerk shook his head. "I don't believe so, sir. You might want to check the bar."  
  
"Thanks." He said, running into the bar, spotting Trish Stratus. He walked up to her, taking the seat beside. "Hey, have you seen Lita?"  
  
Trish nodded, signaling across the bar. "She was over there not too long ago. Wouldn't listen to me. No offense, Jeff, but you're not really my type."  
  
He smiled. "You're not mine either."  
  
She gave him a pat on the thigh. "You should go find her though. Don't know where she went."  
  
Jeff spotted a certain other blonde Canadian across the way. "I'll do something else first." He stood and approached Chris Jericho, slapping him on the back. "Buddy."  
  
Jericho turned, smiling at his friend. "Hey, Hardy. Word travels fast. You fucked up."  
  
Jeff's eyes widened. "I didn't fuck up."  
  
Chris laughed. "Yeah, everyone knows that but her."  
  
Jeff sighed. "You seen her?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah she had a little too much to fast. Torrie took her up to your room. Try to calm her down. Talk some sense into her drunken self."  
  
"Now that she's ok. I'm gonna talk to you about something." Jeff started. "What you think of her?"  
  
Jericho followed Jeff's eyes across the bar where Trish was talking to D'Von Dudley. "She's hot. Nice girl. Little shy, modest. Pretty little thing though."  
  
"Did ya ever think of putting your suave Canadian charms on her?"  
  
Jericho laughed. "No, actually. She doesn't seem the type to buy into my charms. I'm not lookin for a relationship anyway. I'm having fun."  
  
"Chris, you're over thirty and full a shit."  
  
"All Right, so maybe I am thinking of slowin down. But why her?"  
  
"Simple." Jeff said. "You always get the wrong girl, the cheater, the slut, the idiot. Trish is a good girl. Who knows, maybe she'll fall for you."  
  
"She is amazing." Chris said, still looking at her. "Gorgeous, sweet ..."  
  
Jeff laughed. "Yeah and you could use the dose of modesty."  
  
"Great body, dark eyes ..."  
  
"Hey, lover boy." Jeff interrupted, pulling Jericho from his trance. "Don't tell me. Go get that girl."  
  
Chris nodded. "Right. What line should I use?"  
  
Jeff sighed. "Don't use a line. Just be yourself ... no wait, on second thought. Use a line. Ask to buy her a drink or just one of your usuals. I'd suggest staying away from the 'You lookin for the Ride of Your Life on the Y2J EXPRESS!' Don't think that'll fly too well. Especially considering what happened last time."  
  
Chris laughed. "Yeah, it worked ... but when Helen turned out to be Steve ... that line was so jinxed. All right all right. You get yours and I'll go get mine."  
  
*** Just reposting the first part cuz it's been a while. This one is finished, at least on paper, now must be typed so it's gonna start comin and comin fast. WOOO WOOOOOO .... .... sorry bout that. Don't know what came over me. Anyway. Review me, let me know what you think. *** 


	3. Wow, what a kiss

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Chris exhaled as Jeff left and he nervously chugged the rest of his drink then walked over to Trish. Thank God she was alone. "Hey, Trish." He chuckled when she jumped, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
She smiled back. "No. No. That would be nice."  
  
"Thanks." He took a seat. "So can I buy you a drink?"  
  
She flushed, gripping her glass in her hand. "That's ok. I already have one."  
  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Chris grumbled. How could he not have noticed that? "Smooth move, genius." He mumbled to himself, but catching himself too late when she laughed.  
  
"It's Ok, Chris. I know you work with lines. Force of habit."  
  
He smiled. "Mmmm ... little spitfire tonight, huh?"  
  
She ducked her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He reached out for her arm, not noticing how she shivered at his touch. "I like it when chicks call me on my stupidity. And believe me, the opportunities are endless. I think of it as a plus. Like being an idiot is part of my charm."  
  
She smiled, glancing up at him. "You certainly are charming."  
  
He puffed out his chest. "Oh yeah, I try."  
  
"Oh my God, Are you Chris Jericho?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, then spun around in his bar stool to face the woman ... women behind him. "Yes. I am the Highlight ... of the Night."  
  
Two women, a supermodel blonde and Hollywood Brunette stood before him, sluttish as ever, heavy make-up, the works. The brunette giggled. "Wow, you're much hotter in person."  
  
"Thank you, ladies. I am that damn amazing."  
  
The blonde stepped closer to him. "Well how'd you like to come upstairs and show us how amazing you are?"  
  
The brunette traced a hand over his thigh. "Yeah, come on."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trish flinch, a look of ... was it pain on her face, her eyes glassed over. He actually felt ... bad. WOAH! Chris Jericho felt bad. "I'm sorry, ladies. Not tonight."  
  
"Oh come on," the brunette whispered. "Let's break down those walls."  
  
He moved one of their hands and he saw Trish duck her head further. Damn, now he was really feeling bad. "I'm sorry, ladies. But I'm ..." they moved closer. Chris shifted uncomfortably. "Really ladies, not ..."  
  
"You girlies better get the hell outta here." All eyes focused on Trish and Chris smiled as she slipped into character. She turned in her chair, lifting the brunette's hand off Chris's leg. "And I mean ... Now." She stood, her hands on her waist and leaning into her hip.  
  
Chris looked at the little Blonde Diva. "See, ladies, I'm more than happy with what I have here."  
  
The blonde one pouted. "But two is so much better than one."  
  
Trish cocked a brow. "I don't think so, honey. I leave him 100% Stratusfied." She cupped the back of his head, crushing her mouth to his in a deep drugging kiss, her tongue invading his mouth with need. She pulled back then, wiping the corners of his mouth. "Right, Baby?"  
  
Jericho couldn't wipe the look of complete shock from his face. His eyes wide, mouth agape he nodded, dumbly. "Uh huh. Always, Baby."  
  
She smiled at him. "So why don't you two whores take your business somewhere else." Angry the two women stalked off, Trish watching them the whole way until they walked out the door. She looked back to Chris, her character completely gone, worry in her eyes, blushing. "I'm sorry, Chris. I'm really sorry. I ... I just ... uhm ..."  
  
He smiled, warmly, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to her seat. "It's Ok. I didn't want them anyway and ... you were great, Trish."  
  
She ducked her head. "I didn't mean to take it so far ... I ... I just was running with it and it seemed like something my character would do."  
  
"Stop fretting, it's fine." He calmed, reaching out to lift her chin, his eyes locked on hers. "You know, you're a great kisser."  
  
She flushed, her voice soft. "You're not so bad yourself." She subconsciously licked her lips, the taste of him still racing her heart.  
  
He grabbed her hand, pulling her from the seat. "Come on, let's go for a walk." They left hand in hand and returned an hour or so later. Standing outside Trish's room, she turned to him, smiling. He smiled back. "I had a great time."  
  
"Me too. It's good to see a lot of your cockiness is just an act."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not an act. Just the jokester side of me."  
  
She blushed, ducking her head. "I ... uhm ... I like both sides."  
  
He chuckled. "I like the both sides of you I saw tonight too." He cupped her chin, raising her eyes to his. "I had fun tonight. I'd like to do it again. Tomorrow Night? Dinner?"  
  
"I'd like that." She stood onto her toes, kissing his lips. Not deep, like before ... just soft. "Good night, Chris." A smile on her lips as she closed her door.  
  
He reached up, touching his lips, smiling to himself. "Night, Trish."  
  
Chris jogged quickly down the hall, stopping in front of Room 513 and knocking hard and continuously. "Hey. Hey, man. Open up. Come on, lemme in."  
  
The door swung open, a groggy sleepy eyed Christian standing. "This ... had better ... be good"  
  
The grin stretched from ear to ear as Chris patted Christian's shoulder. "Jay, I think I'm in love."  
  
Christian simply stared ... and stared. "This ... can wait ... till morning." The door slammed shut.  
  
Jericho continued down the hall to his room, stepping inside, ripping off his shirt and plopping down on the bed. Oh yeah, something was finally going his way.  
  
+++  
  
He watched her. The early light of morning peaking through the window, barely illuminating the room. He hadn't slept that night. Scared to death that if he let himself sleep, she would leave without him even knowing. His head hurt, his body weak, his eyelids heavy. She stirred, her eyes opening spotting him in a chair across the room. Realization setting in, she sat up quickly. "No ... I have to ..." she grabbed her head. "Oh God,"  
  
He stood, walking to her, a hand on her shoulder. "Easy. Take it easy."  
  
She shrugged him away. "Get away from me. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking care of my girl."  
  
"I'm not your girl."  
  
He sighed. "What's with you, all of a sudden?"  
  
"I saw you. The way you are with her. So much more ... loving."  
  
Jeff grabbed her hand, forcefully at first because she fought. "Stop. Easy." She relaxed and he loosened his hold, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I don't love her like that. She's just so ... sensitive."  
  
"I'm not that hard-assed. No one's ever been like that to me. Like I don't deserve ..."  
  
He eyed her, shorts and a T-shirt, her hair still a little wet. She must've showered when Torrie brought her up. He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I never thought you wanted me to be like that."  
  
"We've been together for months and you ... you never ..."  
  
Jeff smiled softly. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"  
  
"treated me with ... What?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"You are." He pulled her into his lap, his eyes on her face. "You really are. I don't want anyone else. Please, believe me."  
  
She traced her fingers over his brow and down his cheek. "God, Sugar, you look terrible."  
  
"I didn't sleep last night. Didn't want you to run out on me again."  
  
"Come on." She eased from his lap, pulling him down onto the bed. "We still have a few more hours. You need to sleep."  
  
"You won't leave me, will you?"  
  
She smiled softly. "No, I'll be here." She pulled him down beside her, his body flush against her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She snuggled into him. "That's right, Hun."  
  
He nuzzled into her throat, his voice deep, drawled and husky. "I love you."  
  
She looked behind her. "I..." he cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. Her back still to him, this was difficult, but he didn't care. Keeping her still, he hooked his head around, leaning over her slightly as he deepened the kiss. A groan rumbled deep in his throat when she opened her mouth, reaching up to cup the back of his head. He tightened his arm around her waist, snaking the other under her neck, his hand traveling over her chest and down to her abs.  
  
His strong tight body, her head gently cradled on his bicep, his large hands caressing. She was melting into him. His lips so soft, his tongue lovingly amazing. He didn't stop, only broke the kiss to breathe, then his mouth was back on hers. The feel of his chest at her back, his hips pushed right into her butt, she couldn't help but shake at the intensity she felt.  
  
He slowed the kiss, pulling back slightly, his eyes locked on hers. "Believe me." He continued kissing, nipping her already swollen lips. "I do love you."  
  
She smiled, leaning up to kiss him back. "Sleep, Sugar. You can show me later."  
  
He snuggled against her, falling asleep almost immediately. She sighed, content, the feel of him everywhere making her blood boil. His breathing heavy and soft, the rise and fall of his chest soothing her completely. She nestled further into him, holding his arms around her. With a hum, she closed her eyes, taking in a few more hours of sleep ... this time in Jeff's arms.  
  
*** See, I told you I'd be posting quicker. So you know the drill, the more reviews the more I write. It's like gasoline for a car ... the more I got, the further I go. LET'S DO IT PEEPS ... COME ON!*** 


	4. Just a little passion

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Chris hopped into the backseat of Jeff and Lita's car. "Hey guys. What's goin on? So you got back toge..." his voice trailed off as he spotted who sat next to him.  
  
Lita couldn't hold her giggle. "Chris, I hope you don't mind. Trish is coming with us."  
  
Chris smiled. "Nah. That's great."  
  
Trish ducked her head, blushing. "Yeah, I figured a nice long car ride would be fun."  
  
And it was ten hours straight driving until Jeff pulled over at a rest stop, his legs in desperate need of a stretch. It was already near sunset when he pulled into the lot. The others were out ... cold. Trish cuddled against Chris's side, Lita rolled into a little ball. With a soft smile, he tucked some of that fiery hair behind her ear. What an ego stroke when she mumbled his name.  
  
Sighing, he stepped out of the car, easing the door closed then walking out towards the setting sun. About thirty feet or so, the grass turned to red clay then the cliff just dropped, a few silver guard rails two feet from the edge. Yeah, like guardrails ever stopped Jeff Hardy. He slipped between the rails, slowly stalking to the cliff edge. Exhaling, he calmed his racing heart, stepping forward and letting his toes hang over. He'd taken his sandals off hours ago and the clay felt good, nice and cool. Looking down, the jagged peaks dropped a few hundred feet, a red sandy beach, crashing blue waves and a bright deep orange sunset. Inhaling, he outstretched his arms, the cool wind in from the ocean, his hair blowing back violently. Concentrating hard to keep his balance ... he closed his eyes.  
  
Lita's eyes fluttered open, moaning softly as she shifted in her seat. She winced as her hips cracked and she looked around. No, Jeff. He was always disappearing on her. Opening the car and stepping out, she walked towards the form some feet away. It had to be him. She wrapped her arms around herself. Prince Edward Island was always so cold and windy. Most likely having to do with the fact that there's water ... everywhere.  
  
Walking closer to the form, her breath caught in her throat, her suspicions confirmed. She bit her lip not wanting to scare him. She jumped when he spoke.  
  
"Hey there, gorgeous."  
  
"Jeff, please step back."  
  
He laughed. "I'm fine, Baby." Then inhaled. "Just relax. Don't get your panties in a knot. It'll chafe."  
  
She hopped onto the rail letting her legs swing to and fro between the rungs. "Well don't come crying to me when you plummet to your death."  
  
"HAHA!" He stepped back, turning to her and opening his eyes. "It's a great feeling. Come on, try it."  
  
"What plummeting to my death? I think I'll pass."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."  
  
She gnawed on her lip again. "I don't know."  
  
He smiled warmly. "Come on. I won't let you fall." He reached for her. "And if you do, well I'll just fall too."  
  
He was rewarded with ... a look. "Oh, well that's convincing."  
  
"Come ahn."  
  
Sighing, she grabbed his hand. "Fine, but if you pull any funny business, you're on the couch for a month."  
  
In mock horror, Jeff's jaw dropped. "No sex for a month ... what would I do?"  
  
"Get reintroduced to your hand."  
  
He laughed at her little smirk. "All right. No funny stuff." That said, he guided her in front of him, trailing his hands up her arms then down to her waist, gripping tightly as he eased her to the edge.  
  
She tensed. "Jeff, wait."  
  
He paused, giving a comforting squeeze. "It's ok." He leaned in slowly, his lips right to her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath; he only smiled. "Trust me, Baby."  
  
She sighed, nodding, and he eased her forward again, her toes hanging over the edge. "Jeff." Her voice cracked and she looked down. "Oh God. Don't let go."  
  
"Shhhh" he hushed, squeezing her waist. "Never. Just trust me. Close your eyes." Reluctantly, she did. He set his feet apart, pressing against her from behind, wrapping his arms completely around her waist. "Now stretch out your arms."  
  
It took her some time, but eventually she gathered the courage and outstretched her arms. Relaxing, she felt the wind, the air so fresh and salty. Her heart racing from the rush. It was amazing. And that combined with the feeling of him behind her ... his arms holding her. "Mmmmm Jeff."  
  
He smiled, nuzzling into her neck. "Isn't it something? Now I have to teach you how to spit loogies, then you have to say..." his voice now high pitched. "I'll never let go, Jeff, I'll never let go." His voice at normal tone. "Then I freeze to death." That gorgeous smile spread onto his face. "But not before we have hot hot monkey sex in the backseat of my car. We can just kick out the Canadian Blondes." He stepped back, pulling her away from the edge but still keeping himself pressed right against her. "So what do you say?"  
  
"You know I hate that movie." She grumbled, but couldn't keep the teasing undertone out of her voice.  
  
He hummed, leaning close, his lips right at her ear, his voice so soft and intense. "Well what about the part where she reaches back, and kisses him."  
  
"Why would I ever want to kiss you?" she huffed.  
  
"Oh ... I don't know ... because I'm irresistible." He said, deep and seductive, then licked at the shell of her ear. He relished in her gasp then kissed down her neck, focusing at one of her spots he knew so well. Loving her sexy little whimper, he trailed his hands lower, resting against her extreme lower abdomen. He growled, approving of her high hip shorts and he was able to brush his fingers at the smooth skin of her thighs and then over the front of her shorts then down again, grabbing her legs and pulling her right against his lower body.  
  
"Oh God." Her knees weak, she trembled, her head tilting back onto his shoulder. This gave him better access and he kissed down her throat, stopping at the area that connected her neck to her shoulder. He attached his mouth there, nipping, sucking, all the while his hands in a gentle caress. "Jeff." Her voice a little heated and she reached back, holding his head to her. "Jeff, I want you."  
  
He chuckled, pressing his hips harder against her. "I want you too."  
  
She groaned at the feeling, a smile on her face. "I can tell." She snaked her other hand back around his waist, holding him more tightly to her.  
  
"Eager little thing, aren't you?" Jeff said with a smirk.  
  
"Only with you, Sugar." She laughed.  
  
He stepped away from her then, leaning against the rail, his arms crossed over his chest. And it was his turn to laugh as her head and shoulders dropped. "Oh, come on, Babe. Where's your willpower? It can't be that hard to keep your hands off of me."  
  
She bit her lip, turning to him with that sexy tweak of the lips. "It's not that hard at all." Her voice a little drawl, and she shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean you were never really that great anyway. Just more ... convenient."  
  
The smile fell from his face. "That's cold, Babe. Just cold."  
  
She stepped to him then, using the herbal essence hair flip tactic and sending that long fiery hair back over her shoulder. "Then how bout you warm me up."  
  
He simply stared at her a few moments, then burst out laughing. "Boy, you never give up do you? And let me tell you ... that was the sexiest thing you've ever done."  
  
She stuck her lip out in a pout. "Why are you so difficult?"  
  
"Ok, that's the sexiest thing you ever did." He reached out, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him, loosely draping his arms over her hips. "I just love making you wait. You get so sexy when you're all hot and bothered."  
  
"That's mean. Really mean."  
  
Jeff kissed her sweetly. "But I make it worth your while." She didn't respond and he eyed her. "This is where you say, 'That's right, Jeff. You sex god of a man, you are the greatest lover ever'."  
  
Lita smirked, trying desperately to stay in control. But the complete seriousness in his tone and on his face ... he was so adorable. And she couldn't. She laughed.  
  
He frowned, pushing her back and slipping through the rails. "Way to crash my ego, Baby. Thanks."  
  
"Jeff, Sugar." She chased after him, grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry. But you were just so cute and adorable. How can something so cute be a sex god?"  
  
"Have you ever seen me ... when we're together?" His back still to her.  
  
She shook her head. "I ... I usually don't open my eyes."  
  
He turned to her quickly then, his eyes locked on hers. "Maybe you should."  
  
She gasped at the look of him. Gone was the usual boyish charm that made him simply cute. Instead there was this ... other ... she couldn't describe it. But it certainly wasn't boyish or cute in the least. It was so virile. So striking and lusty ... so ... sexy. His eyes skimmed her body and she melted.  
  
Everything about him seemed to change. His eyes darker. His dark hair haphazardly hung in his face. His chest broader, breathing heavier, the distinct rise and fall hypnotic. There was nothing soft or adorable about him anymore. He was rock ... hard ... man. He spoke, breaking her thoughts. "I never thought of myself as cute with you. I thought I was just gentle, loving. Making love. But how many times I just wanted to ..." he trailed off, sighing, running a hand through his hair and looking away.  
  
"Wanted to what?" her voice, timid.  
  
His eyes flew to hers. "How much I just wanted to fuck your brains out. Just slam fuck you till you were writhing, screaming in pure and raw ecstasy and all because of me." He slammed his chest with a clenched fist. "That's right. Me. I did that. I put that pleasure in you. I'm the one making you scream and beg and cry. The way I relentlessly fuck you until your seeing stars and it's me doing it. Me, I'm the only man that can bring that to you. Only me." His eyes lightened, demeanor softened, and just like that ... the old Jeff was back, blushing and ducking his head. "I'm sorry, Ames. I ... I ..."  
  
When he would walk away, she grabbed his hand. "Wait, finish."  
  
He sighed, his cheeks tingeing with his embarrassment. "Every girl I've ever been with, even you, just always set this slow gentle pace." He said, sadly. "Like they don't think I can do more. But I can."  
  
She pulled him off the main path, behind some bushes, to a large pile of rocks. "Show me. Now, please."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lita crushed her mouth to his, plunging her tongue into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was shocked at first, but soon reciprocated. "Jeff, bring back that sex god of a man. I want to feel that pleasure. I want to see you, I want to feel you. Let me see your eyes when we're together. You wanted hot hot monkey sex? Then please, Jeff, just take me." She kissed him hard again.  
  
Jeff ripped his mouth away, that animalistic lust returning. "Are you sure?"  
  
Lita smiled, jumping into his arms, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. "Do I seem sure?"  
  
He groaned, kissing her hard and slamming her against the rock, she grunting at the impact. She wanted a Wildman. She wanted a sex god. That's exactly what Jeff would give her.  
  
*** Long one, yep. And don't worry. There's a corresponding Trish/Chris segment that takes place here too. It was just too long for one chapter. So look for a new one in a few days with Chris/Trish. Read, review, enjoy.*** 


	5. Dark pasts, sweet futures

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Trish and Chris watched with bated breath as Jeff and Lita stood in the path. When Lita pulled Jeff into the bushes, Trish smiled, extending a hand towards Chris. "So, that's twenty for Lita, and twenty for over fifteen minutes."  
  
Chris grumbled, pulling out his wallet and slapping two twenties into Trish's small hand. "I'm convinced somehow this is fixed."  
  
Trish laughed. "Nope. I'm just a woman. I know everything."  
  
Chris crossed his arms in a huff. "Yeah, like I said. Fixed."  
  
She rolled her eyes. 'Men. You just can't stand losing to a woman."  
  
His eyes brightened. "Double or nothing on how long they take."  
  
She smiled up at him. "You're on."  
  
"Good, I say ... fifteen minutes or less."  
  
"Fine, I say over twenty."  
  
He stuck out his hand and she shook it. Chris cleared his throat. "Uhm ... why don't we step outside. It's kinda nice."  
  
She hopped out, bouncing to the other side and taking his hand as they walked across the lot to a stone bench. "I always loved P.E.I. My parents would take us here as kids. I wanted to live here for the longest time; it was just so beautiful. But ... things happen and I've just been so busy."  
  
"It's never too late." He said. "I mean, who knows. Maybe you'll live here ... settle down here."  
  
She chuckled. "Not likely. We're always on the road." She walked past the bench to one of the small tress, sitting down and leaning against it.  
  
He took a chance, lying down, his head pillowed on her thighs. He breathed a sigh of relief at her smile and he settled further into his spot. "This is my first time here. It is a beautiful Province. But I'm biased to Manitoba."  
  
She laughed, absently playing with his hair. "I'm quite partial to Ontario myself."  
  
There was a moment of silence and Chris looked up at her. "Tell me about you. How'd you ever get to the WWE." He saw her flinch and look away but he hooked her chin, meeting her eyes. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."  
  
She smiled, warmly. "I ... I really like you, Chris and I ... I'm afraid of what you'll think. You know if I tell you."  
  
"Well, we all have a past and sometimes we regret it. But what matters is the person now. I like you too, Trish. The you here and now. Which means all that stuff in the past made you. You can tell me."  
  
She nodded, swallowing hard. "After high school, I went to college for bio. It was hard and expensive and I really wanted to do sport's medicine. But it got really expensive, so I started dancing. It was only a couple hours a week and it was good money. A couple hours became a couple nights became every day." She shrugged. "I dyed my hair blonde and ... well I got an opportunity to do some spreads on the side." She exhaled, looking him in the eye, warmth inside.  
  
"It's ok. Keep going." So soothing was his voice.  
  
"I started the fitness modeling, which was fun, but I couldn't give up ... the ... the porn. It was steady income. I was so muscled and I was doing movies now so ... I had to go on the pill. See, all porn stars are on it cuz, well, protection isn't always used so ... you know. Plus I was so fit, that I needed it to regulate me. Then ... one of my director's told me to get implants or I wouldn't be hired. So I did. They were huge. I hated them."  
  
She swallowed nervously. "I hated my life. Everything just sucked. And then ... then I ... the pill didn't work. I ... I got pregnant." Tears came to her eyes, he grabbed her hand, holding it tightly to his chest. She reached up with the other hand, wiping her eyes. "I was so scared. Barely twenty-one and my full time job was porn and stripping plus I was finishing my degree. I ... I ... I aborted. I didn't know what else to do ..." she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Chris sat up, leaning against the tree and pulling her into his lap. "Shhh ... it's all right. You did what you felt you needed to do." He tucked her head under his chin, wrapping his arms around her. "That's right, darling, you let it all out."  
  
She fisted his shirt, burying her face into his chest a moment, clutching at him. "God, Chris, I killed my baby. I'm so horrible."  
  
"No. No, you're not horrible. That baby wouldn't hold it against you. You were scared and young and trapped. And God doesn't hold it against you. Remember, he's all forgiving, and forgives you now and loves you anyway." He tilted her chin up, cupping her face and wiping the tears with his thumbs. "And I sure as hell don't hold it against you."  
  
"You don't?" she looked up at him so frightened.  
  
He smiled, warmly. "No, sweetheart. I don't."  
  
She smiled, ducking her head to play with his shirt a moment then nestled back into his chest. "I knew I had to change my life. Make a long story short, I was hired as a valet for the company. They put me in that feud with the Hardy's and Lita. We became great friends. I asked Lita to train me ... she did, with Jeff and Matt. Then ... I had to be more respected so I talked to Lita and she said she's a C-cup and it works. I got a redux not long ago and now I'm here in your arms."  
  
Chris was silent a moment. "Lita's only a C? I swore she had to be bigger."  
  
Trish chuckled. "That's the secret of padded push-up bras, Hun."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin a guys fantasy."  
  
"I don't think Jeff will be too happy to hear you fantasize about Lita."  
  
He shook his head. "You know what I mean. So you're still on the pill?"  
  
She pulled back, nodding. "All of us are. We're so athletic, we have to be to keep our estrogen levels even."  
  
"Well, that's good." Chris said in a most endearing way. "We wouldn't want all our divas with more hair then us."  
  
She laughed. "No, that would be somewhat gross." Silence fell again Trish ducked her head to absently play with the hem of his shirt.  
  
He tucked some hair behind her ear. "You ok?"  
  
She smiled. "I will be."  
  
He smiled back. "That's good. So you believe me now. Everything happens for a reason and if one thing was different, you might not be here with me."  
  
"You still want me here?" she looked up at him, surprised.  
  
He frowned. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Every other guy I've wanted something with and I told them that ... he'd always pull away and not want me back. I was a porn star. That's just not something you bring home to mom."  
  
His eyes locked with hers. "I'm not every other guy."  
  
Another smile, his heart melted again. "No, I guess you're not."  
  
He turned her in his lap so she was nestled between his legs, her back to his chest. Slowly, he rested his chin on her shoulder, she leaning her head back onto his shoulder. "SO I got another one for you." He started. "If you could pick one thing to do, no matter how crazy, what would it be?"  
  
"Gosh, I don't know. Anything?"  
  
"Yup, anything."  
  
"Hmmm" she bit her lip. "Well, I always wanted to rock climb. You know like those real jagged cliffs you see in those commercials for the United States Marines. You?"  
  
"I want to try zorbing. You ever hear of that?" she shook her head, he continued. "It's this Australian or New Zealand thing where there's these two rubber balls, one inside the other with air padding. You're in the center one and they push you off a cliff."  
  
She looked back at him then. "You're insane, you know that?"  
  
He nodded, a goofey grin on his face. "It's the Jeff in me."  
  
She laughed. "Well, I don't want to be anywhere around when you do that. It'll stop my heart."  
  
"Oh, come on. You wouldn't do that with me." He was given another look and he laughed. "All right fine. Next question. If you could make love anywhere, where would it be?"  
  
She blushed, ducking her head searching hard to find her voice. "I always wanted to be with a man on the beach. You know like with the waves crashing over us and the slight salty taste of him. And ... yeah ... the beach. I saw that movie with Deborah Kerr and I ... I don't know. I guess I thought it was nice."  
  
"How completely romantic." She eyed him at the comment, he only kept smiling. "There's this really large tree at the center of this summer property we own. Middle of no where, a lake front view, miles from civilization. It's been my family ground for generations. My dad said that it's a family tradition that when you find the girl you wanna spend the rest of your life with ... you go and make love to her. Right on the grass at the foot of this tree." He smiled to himself. "The story goes that that's where my Grandfather was conceived, so it's a family tree, a family tradition."  
  
"That's beautiful, Christopher."  
  
He blushed. Wow, she had him blushing. And the way his full name just rolled off her tongue. Mmmmm, that tongue. "Most girls laughed. Most don't call me my full name."  
  
"I'm sorry ... I don't ..."  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "It's ok. I kinda like it." His eyes glanced across the way, spotting Jeff and Lita walking hand and hand to the car. He looked to his watch then at her. "And at thirteen minutes twenty seven seconds ... I do believe that I win."  
  
She sighed, reaching into her pocket. "You know, I ..."  
  
He grabbed her wrist, her surprised eyes flying to his. He smiled, beautifully, entwining their fingers. "I don't want the money." A confused expression fell onto her face, but he reached up with his other hand, tracing the curve of her lip with his finger. "What if I said, that all I want is a kiss."  
  
She smiled, slyly, reaching up and grabbing his wrist. Holding his eyes, she peaked her tongue out, wrapping the velvety muscle around his finger and drawing it into her mouth. She'd never been so bold with a man in her life and he must have loved it since his lips parted in a cute moan. Her heart raced at the thought of what she was doing to him. Expertly, she eased his finger out, teasing the tip with her tongue. She took his finger and traced over his lips with the slicked digit. His eyes fluttered closed, his tongue peaking out to taste her on his finger. He was all too preoccupied to notice her pull the money from her pocket, but his eyes flew open when she shoved the bills down the front of his pants. "Here yah go." She stood, then swiftly bounced off to the car.  
  
He growled, her hand dangerously ... close ... to someone down there and the thought of what she did nearly drove him wild. Then he moaned when she looked back over her shoulder, flashing a seductively suggestive smile. "Wow! What a woman." He hurried to his feet, running to the car and hopping in the other side. As Jeff drove off, Chris couldn't help but wish that he was her sandy beach lover.  
  
Trish sighed, contently, watching the green grass and low brush whiz past. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like with him under that tree at his summer home. And maybe, just maybe, he thought of her the same way.  
  
*** AWWWWWWWWWWW. I'm such a sucker for Trish/Chris. I mean come on, aren't they just sweet. Anyway, yeah so here's this part. And you can expect another Trish/Chris depending on what happens on RAW tonight. So here's to that. Read, Review, lemme know. Peace out.*** 


	6. Torn Apart

Author's Note: Just thanking everyone for reading and such. And for those of you looking for the other pairings. This is still Jeff, Lita, Jericho, Trish. Christian/Torrie will come into play in two chapters or so and Edge/Stephanie a little after that. Once the story is in full tilt, the couples will be more even spread.***  
  
Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
Lita sat alone on the floor of her hotel bathroom, her knees curled against her chest. How could this happen? How could she do this to him? They'd gotten in a big fight last night, over what ... God only knows. Hell, he probably doesn't even know. She just remembered getting really ... really drunk. Then she woke up ... some strange guy in the bed.  
  
She ducked her head into her hands, the tears finally slipping down her cheeks. She'd kicked him out soon after she woke, and she'd been here in the bathroom ever since. It was at least a relief when she saw the used condom in the trash. And ... what time was it? Where was ... Oh God, she didn't even want to think of him.  
  
"Lita, Amy, Baby, you here?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard. Y ... Yeah ... I ... I'm here."  
  
"Honey?" his voice through the door. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry about last night. I'm so stupid, I over reacted, I just want us to get over this." He listened hard, hearing her choked sobs. "Please, Li, just open the door."  
  
"No. Just ... just ... leave ... me ... alone."  
  
"Please, darlin, please. I'm sorry. Can't I just come in or you come out. We can talk about this. Please, baby, just ... open the door."  
  
She didn't answer and he sighed. "I love you, Amy. Just remember that."  
  
The door closed and she broke down, harsh sobs racking through her body. He said those words. Those three damn words she didn't deserve to hear. She lost track of time...time didn't matter. Nothing mattered.  
  
She jumped when she heard the door gently close. Shit, not again.  
  
"Lita? Lita, it's me. It's Trish, honey. Where are you?"  
  
Lita reached over, opening the bathroom door. The little blonde stepped in, her heart tearing at the sight of the redhead. Her hair was slightly damp, tied into a sloppy knot on the top of her head. She had nothing on except a large white bath towel, that didn't really cover her too much, but enough. And at this point ... she might as well be naked, it didn't matter. She looked absolutely destroyed. Large black circles under her eyes, red rimmed and puffy, most likely from the tears that were still dripping down her cheeks.  
  
Trish dropped to her knees. "Oh my God, Lita, what happened?"  
  
"I ... I ..." Lita reached to her right, grabbing the neck of a bottle of rum and raising it to her lips, chugging a good amount. "I need ... to soothe the hang over."  
  
"Last sip, Ok?" And the blonde took the bottle from the redhead, glancing around the bathroom. Another empty liquor bottle. A second set of used towels. A used condom. Her wide eyes flew to Lita's. "You didn't."  
  
"Oh God, Trish." The redhead curled further into herself. "I was so drunk. And ... I don't remember. I ... I don't remember a thing. Nothing. I ... I woke up and he was there and ... I ... I don't know who he was. I kicked him out right when I saw him. I don't even remember what Jeff and I were fighting about. I don't ... Oh god, Trish. I cheated on the ... man I ... love."  
  
Trish pulled the shaking redhead into her arms, rocking back and forth. Lita practically sobbed. "I cheated on him. I ... I ... Remember ... back a while ago when we were in P.E.I?"  
  
"Yeah, sweetie. What about it?"  
  
"Jeff ... he ... he got upset because he ... he thought I could never see him as this sexual object and ... he just showed me this side I never saw in him." Lita sniffed. "And I ... I had to feel it. That's where we went when we disappeared."  
  
"I figured that's what you two were doing."  
  
"He was so wonderful, Trish." Lita whimpered softly. "He ... He was so full of desire and with in seconds he had me stripped and pressed against this rock and he was still clothed, only freed himself then entered me, you know." She swallowed. "Lord, how that imagery raced me and I ... I just ... he was so ... he was such an animal and he had me gone in a few minutes. Then ... he still ... inside and ... had me pressed against this rock and ... and ..."  
  
"What, honey?"  
  
"He ... he said that he never wanted ... to do this to another girl and ... he got ... excited again inside me and made love to me all over again. Another ... another minute later and he lifted off my shoulder, still with me, in me ... and ... he ... he said that all he thinks of is me, and all he wants is me ... and I'm the only girl he lusts for and ... he ... he got hard again. Just again and again. Like four times and it was so fierce and passionate and beautiful. The things he'd say ... then ... then this animalistic lust would take him and he'd just ... almost vicious, relentless. He ... He only wanted me. Only me ... and I cheated on him." The sobs racked her again.  
  
"Oh, sweetie." Trish cooed. "Shhh ... honey."  
  
"I ... don't wanna ... lose ... him."  
  
Trish sighed, rubbing the other woman's back. "I know, honey. But do you want to lie to him? Would you want him like that?" Lita shook her head. "No, I didn't think so. You have to tell him."  
  
"I love him so much."  
  
"I know you do." Trish said softly. "I know you do and he loves you too. He really does."  
  
Lita pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Trishy, what am I gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know, honey. But you need to say something to him. Look, why don't you get changed and I'll go get him. Chris and I will stay right outside the door. Everything will be fine."  
  
Lita absently nodded and Trish helped her stand, giving the other woman a comforting hug, Trish left.  
  
Trish hated this. Why did things have to be so difficult? Why did both of them always go through so much? Sighing she slipped into her room, Jeff immediately jumping in front of her, worry in his eyes. "Trish, Oh God, is she Ok? What's wrong? How ..."  
  
Trish raised a hand. "She's ready to talk to you. But please, be calm and gentle. She's really a mess."  
  
"Of course ... of course."  
  
"Jeff!" The Hardy turned at her voice. "Promise me you'll be calm. This is hard for her too. She loves you so much. Remember that."  
  
Jeff smiled. "I will." Then left.  
  
Trish flopped down on the bed, her head bowed. Chris knelt at her feet, grabbing hold of her hands. "Baby, what happened?"  
  
Trish sighed, playing with his fingers. "Lita cheated on Jeff." Chris's jaw dropped but Trish shook her head. "Not like that. Well, not like she meant to. The fight they had last night really got to her and she just drank so much. Said she remembers nothing, just woke up with a stranger in the bed. Kicked him out at like ten and it's already five in the evening. She hadn't moved from the bathroom. You can tell, she showered like six times, she's a wreck."  
  
Chris ducked his head. "Oh, man. Jeff's gonna die."  
  
"She really loves him." Trish said, tears in her eyes. "She really does. So much it's scary. Chris, we need to be there. Wait in the hall, in case you need to go after Jeff or if Lita needs me."  
  
Chris nodded and Trish stood, walking to the door. He quickly reached out, grabbing her arm. She froze and he could almost hear her tears. Slowly, he turned her, looking down on her lovely face. "I know we haven't been together long." His voice low and full of ... everything. "But I've never loved anyone the way I love you. And I don't care if it takes us years to be together ... to make love. When you're ready, I'm here. I'm dreaming of the day I get to show you." He brushed the tips of his fingers over her cheek. "I love you Trish."  
  
She cupped his face, rising up on her toes to kiss him. Such passion, such emotion, their lips locked, tongues twined. He held her flush against him, almost afraid to loosen his hold. He loved the feel of her. Those soft curves melting against him. Her silky lips and expert tongue. Her soft breasts pressed to his chest. He could just hold her, kiss her for hours. Taking a breath then kissing her ever so deeply, he groaned when she pushed him back, nipping at his lips.  
  
Continuously nibbling, she spoke. "We ... need to ... be ready ... in case."  
  
Humming incoherently, he nodded then sealed their lips one last time, putting everything he could into that last sweet kiss.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff slowly opened the door to his room, spotting Lita at the other end. A pair of boxers, a baggy T-shirt, her hair down, she looked out the window. "Honey?" she turned to him, so very sad. "Honey, what's wrong?" he clicked the door shut.  
  
She willed the tears to stay back. "I'm ... I'm so sorry, Jeff."  
  
He looked around the room. Three empty liquor bottles, the sheets all tangled, her bag open, the contents spread all over the chair and table. "I'm sorry too, honey. I'm sorry for last night."  
  
She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "No I ... I ... last night ... and ... the liquor."  
  
He followed her eyes to the bed, focusing on one spot, a spot that was slightly stained. Turning his back, he walked to the bathroom, flicking on the light, his eyes falling onto the garbage pail. His jaw tightened. "Who was he?"  
  
"I ... I ... I don't ..."  
  
"WHO WAS HE?!"  
  
She flinched when he yelled, the anger, pain and betrayal in his eyes almost too much to take. "I ... I don't ... I don't know."  
  
He stepped to her, his eyes on fire. "So you slept with someone else." She looked down, stuttering. He smiled, devilishly, tilting her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Go ahead. Say it. I wanna hear you say you cheated on me." She blinked rapidly, trying to gain some semblance of control. "COME ON YOU ... YOU ... TELL ME YOU FUCKED ANOTHER GUY!" He spun, holding the tears back. He couldn't bring himself to call her anything.  
  
"J ... Je ... Jeff, I ... I don't ... I'm so ..."  
  
He let out a scream, picking up one of the empty bottles and throwing it against the wall, the glass shattering and falling to the floor.  
  
The door opened almost right after, Chris and Trish standing there, wide- eyed and watching. Jeff didn't care; he turned back to Lita. "So what is it? We get in a fight and you just go sleep with someone else? Huh? ANSWER ME!"  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Je ... Jeff, I ... I ca ..."  
  
"Does it feel good?" Jeff spat. "How could you? How COULD YOU?!" He ducked his head, wiping furiously at his eyes. His arms shaking, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. "What?" he motioned at his chest. "Was he more muscled then me? Better body, better looking. Come on, Ames." He grabbed his crotch. "Or was he just hung like a bull. Sorry, I'm only an ... an ..." he blinked hard, trying to keep the tears from dripping down his face. "I'm so fucking small." He choked. "I'm just not ... not big enough for yah huh."  
  
"Jeff, Don't!" Lita cried, the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You know something else." He said, not bothering any more to stop his tears. He grabbed her hand, putting it over his groin and pushing into her. "You feel that." She choked out, loudly, trembling, her sobs racking at her body. He sniffled. "Yeah, Baby. You feel that." Then his voice lost all harshness as he pushed her hand away. "I still want you. I can just see that guy. You suckin him, your mouths together, or his rock hard cock inside you." He coughed, sick on his emotions. "And I still want you. And you know something else." He swallowed hard. "I still love you." His voice cracking on those last words.  
  
"Je ... Je ... Sugar ..."  
  
"Don't call me that." He yelled, cutting at the air, looking away from her. "I'm not your ... Sugar." His voice full of venom. "I never was your ... Sugar. DON'T CALL ME SUGAR!"  
  
Jeff was trembling and Chris moved quickly, grabbing the Hardy's arm, snatching the shirt from the floor and pulling him from the room. The door closing behind them. Trish ran to Lita, catching the redhead as she collapsed, falling to the ground with her. "Lita, honey."  
  
The redhead clutched at her friend, her chest aching from her sobs. "Oh God, Trish. I ... I ... Oh God. What ... What have I ... done?"  
  
"Shhh..." Trish calmed, running a hand through Lita's hair. "Let it all out, honey. You'll feel better."  
  
"He ... He ... He still loves me."  
  
"I know, honey. I know he does." Trish helped Lita stand, taking her to the bed, but Lita wouldn't let go. Trish could do nothing but hold her friend as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*** Sorta depressing huh? Well, let's have the reviews.*** 


	7. Moans and Groans

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Chris walked Jeff into one of the bars down the street. "Ok, buddy, look. We're gonna grab some drinks and relax."  
  
Jeff nodded, absently. "Can I stay with you tonight?" his voice withdrawn and monotone.  
  
"Of course you can, man. Don't worry about a thing. Look there's two seats by the bar ... let me buy you a drink. Whaddyah have?"  
  
Jeff plopped down in the stool. "Beer. And lots of it."  
  
Chris took the seat next to his friend, signaling for two beers. The bartender put down two bottles, Chris taking a nice long sip of his. "I love this place. They always have the Canucks on ... every game." Jeff didn't respond, simply chugged half his beer. Chris ducked his head, not really knowing what to say.  
  
It was some time and a lot of liquor later when a voice carried from the back of the bar. Jericho and Jeff turned to watch the strangers' interaction. A tall big man, short black hair and clean shaven, looking in his early thirties. "You guys would not believe this chick I had last night. Grade A Hottest thing I ever had. Drunk, gorgeous and all over me. Said something about her boyfriend and her having a fight and she needed to forget. And let me tell you. She was so fucking amazing. Red hair, muscled as hell, these gorgeous eyes and this big ass tattoo of something or other on her shoulder. Tongue ring ... damn, boys, the wonders she could do with that thing. Tight as a fist. Never caught her name though."  
  
Jeff flew from his chair, staggering to the table and standing there, staring at the man on the other side. "She got a tattoo on her inner lip right?"  
  
The other guy smiled. "Yeah, how'd you ...?  
  
Jeff clenched his teeth. "Cuz that's my girl." That said, he dove across the table, tackling the other man out of the chair and onto the ground.  
  
Chris stood quickly, knowing full good and well that a bar fight was likely to break out. And that was when a fist impacted his jaw.  
  
Fighting, fighting, flipping, spearing, breaking and lots of bleeding, Jericho and Jeff finally stumbled out of the bar, hobbling down the street to the sounds of distant sirens.  
  
Battered and bruised, the two slowly walked up the stairs of their hotel, Jeff stopping outside his door. "I need to get my things."  
  
Chris reached out, stopping him. "Let me go in with you."  
  
Jeff smiled. "You always there for me, man." They walked in, Trish calmly turned her head, the other diva seemingly sleeping, but that wasn't to last.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Trish jumped to her feet, the redhead jostled awake then staring wide-eyed at the two. Trish ran to Jericho. "Chris, oh God, wha ..."  
  
He hissed outstretching his hands to stop her. "Don't touch me ... I'm sore as fuck."  
  
"Please," Trish begged. "Let me ... us help you."  
  
Jeff eyed Chris. "I'm still staying with you tonight."  
  
Chris nodded. "Fine, but let her fix up your bloody self."  
  
Jeff watched Lita warily for a few moments before sighing and nodding, walking over to her, slipping something into his mouth and swallowing it.  
  
Trish watched the display a moment then turned back to Chris. A black eye, split lip, bruised knuckles. He pulled the T-shirt over his head and she gasped at the large bruises on his ribs and back. "What happened to you?"  
  
Chris winced as she pressed his abs slightly, leaving then coming back with some bandages a basin and an icepack. He clenched his teeth as she wiped his chest, abs and back. "Let's just say that Jeff and I had a little run in with a certain individual that led to one hell of a bar fight."  
  
Trish dabbed the cloth over his eyes a moment then down a little, wiping the blood from his lip. "It looks a lot worse than it is. I just wish I can stay with you ... I'm so worried."  
  
"I'll be all right." He said with a smile, kissing her softly. "I swear."  
  
Jeff had basically the same wounds as Chris and Lita had him dressed around when Trish finished with Chris. Lita watched Jeff stand, pulling a clean shirt over his head, with much difficulty. She stood then, helping him pull the shirt over his wrapped ribs. She looked up at him, his hard sorrowful eyes piercing hers. "I'm so sorry." She breathed.  
  
His heart broke at the tears in her eyes and he had to muster everything inside to keep his control. He couldn't forgive her. Couldn't let her back in. Couldn't cave to what she was making him feel. Resisting the urge to forgive her and kiss her breathless, he bowed his head, shouldering his bag and left.  
  
+++  
  
Chris lay in his bed, Jeff in the other, the Hardy tossing ... a lot. Chris sighed. "Can't sleep without her, huh?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I'm right. You need that girl more than you need air. Will you just admit it and find a way around this."  
  
Jeff shifted in the bed. "I can't let her hurt me again."  
  
"Does it hurt now?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"I wanna die."  
  
"Don't you see." Chris said. "You love her that damn much. That's why it hurts like that ... cuz you love her."  
  
Jeff scoffed. "Who are you to talk to me about love?"  
  
Chris glared. "Just because I was a playboy, huh. Well fuck you, Jeff. I really love Trish ... I know I do. And just because I don't love every girl that I date doesn't mean I know NOTHING about that emotion. So don't you dare try to say that I know nothing of love."  
  
Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just ... God, Chris, what if she does it again. What if she does something else to break my heart? I can't let that happen. I couldn't handle it."  
  
"And you're handling it now? You call 'this' handling it. You are a nervous wreck. You look like you're about to kill yourself."  
  
"I ... I ... I don't know."  
  
"Look, did you take a good look at her. While you were exploding, I know it might have been hard because so much was rushing through you. But if you did ... Jeff, she was a mess. That girl is border line ... hell fuck border line. That girl is completely and totally torn to pieces. She's ripped apart and ... She loves you. She really does love you."  
  
"I know." Jeff sat up, glancing out the darkened window. "I ... I have ... I've got to see her."  
  
Chris smiled. "Just let me go get Trish." Five minutes later, Chris returned with a sleeping Trish Stratus in his arms.  
  
Jeff snickered. "Isn't that a little hard to carry with bruised ribs?"  
  
"Shove it." Chris forced out, laying her gently on the bed. "Now go ... get the hell outta here. I uhm ... forgot the keycard inside so you'll have to knock. But who cares, it's probably better she's awake for you anyway. Now go on ... get outta here."  
  
Jeff shouldered his bag, leaving without a word.  
  
As the door softly clicked closed, Chris settled in behind Trish, pulling the smaller blonde tightly against him. He smiled at her little hum when she nestled even further into him. She was just so deliriously delicious. Pushing his pain and discomfort to the side, he leaned into her, his lips ever so close to her ear, he whispered. "Trishy, I know you can hear me, love." He brushed his lips along the shell, relishing in her involuntary shiver. "I want to be your beach time lover." He turned her so she was facing him and he watched. Still sleeping. So pretty. She was just so ... perfect. He tucked some of that thick blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
He couldn't help it. She just bewitched him. He closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss her lips. So softly and gently, nothing deep. One kiss, then another, then another. Slowly adoring her lips with his mouth. His heart raced as he felt her beginning to return his kisses. She placed her hand on his waist then trailed it around, pulling herself into him.  
  
His eyes flew open and he hissed. Trish's eyes fluttered open to see loving blue looking down. "Hey, gorgeous." He said with some difficulty.  
  
"LITA!" Trish bolted up, but Chris was so close to her, the force threw him off the bed and he landed hard on the ground on his side. His mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes squeezed shut as he clutched his ribs.  
  
"Oh God, Chris!" Trish dove to his side. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. ... I ..."  
  
"It's all right." He said, forcing a smile. "Just help me ... up." She did so, him grabbing his ribs. "Damn it!" He flopped onto the bed, wincing. "Fuck."  
  
"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry. Oh, Chris."  
  
"It's ok, Trish." He reached up, wiping the tear pricking from her eye. Was she crying? "It's ok, really. Serves me right anyway." He blushed. "Kissin you when you sleep, I guess I'd get freaked too."  
  
She shook her head, cupping his face and kissing him. "Let me make it better." She mumbled against his lips. "Does it hurt a lot?"  
  
He hummed, not letting her break the kiss completely yet, but finally letting her pull away. "Yeah. But I'm ok. Really. I swear."  
  
Giving him a look of frank disbelief, she walked into the bathroom and he heard water running. After a few minutes she came back, a large steaming bath towel in her hand. "Roll on your stomach." He did as he was told, carefully pulling his shirt over his head. She placed the towel on his back, him jumping at the stark contrast in temperature, then sighed his content, relaxing in to the bed.  
  
The towel cooled and she tossed it across the room. Sitting on his butt, she dribbled some warm goo on his back. He jumped but then her hands were on him, rubbing, caressing, so delicate but purposed. He melted into her touch, the slight scent and tingling turning his muscles to ooze. "Baby, what is that stuff?" his voice gruff and breathy.  
  
"It's just some miracle goop I had prescribed to me for my shoulders and lower back. Isn't it amazing?"  
  
"And how come you never let me put this on you?" his voice suggestive.  
  
She smiled slightly. "Because you're a naughty boy and I don't trust you to keep your control. But, to be honest, my back hasn't been bothering me too much lately." After about ten minutes, his muscles stopped crunching; he was completely relaxed. "Roll over." She whispered, lifting off him slightly. "I should do both sides."  
  
He flipped onto his back, watching her. She smiled, mischievously. "Poor Baby." Tracing a finger down his chest to his abs. She leaned down then, him gasping at the feel of her breath on his stomach. "I'll make it all better." Placing a few scattered kisses on his torso, she sat up onto his hips, flipping her hair as she squeezed some more goo on his abs. Her hands were on him again, massaging him, his pecks, sides all over.  
  
He quickly reached up, stilling her wrists. "If you keep this up, we ... we are going to have a little problem."  
  
She chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly call that a 'problem.'" She rubbed right down his chest to the waist of his pants, then rolling off to his side, cuddling in. "Just a minor inconvenience."  
  
"Maybe minor for you. Quite painful for me."  
  
She leaned up to him, her eyes on his, her lips right near his. "I'd take care of it for you, but ... I ... I'd probably hurt you."  
  
"Promise? Cuz I got no problems with rough sex."  
  
She kissed him softly, then snuggled back into his chest. "No, sweetie. You're injured. And I won't hurt you anymore than you are."  
  
She said no more and he only lay there. His heart racing, the blood pumping through his body. He felt her breathing slow, her body relaxing. When he was sure she was in slumber, he eased off the bed, walking to the bathroom. He locked the door then stood in front of the toilet, looking down at himself. "This is betrayal, You." God, this was embarrassing, but he'd never get any sleep if he didn't get relief...at least in some way. She just felt so good. So soft and smooth and ... good.  
  
Sighing, he spread his legs, placing a hand on the wall for support. "It's like high school all over again."  
  
*** All right. The Jeff/Lita confrontation scene is next. And even though I COULD have posted it with this. Well that would have made a mighty long post and therefore opted to save that for Tuesday. SO! Review me, and I will stick to that post date. And yes, I am blackmailing you ... again.*** 


	8. Forgiven?

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff rushed down the hall, skidding to a halt right outside his door. But what was he going to do? What would he say? Hell if he thought about this too much, he'd lose all nerve. He knocked.  
  
Some scuffling, rustling and a thump, the door opened. Lita stood there, wide-eyed, a pair of boxers and one of his tee shirts, her hair pooling over her shoulders. "Je ..."  
  
He cut her off, cupping her face and crushing his mouth to hers. Backing her into the room, he kicked the door shut, wrapping his arms around her as her knees gave way. When he couldn't breathe, he pulled away, panting. Their eyes locked, she was just as breathless. He kept his eyes intense. "I'm sorry."  
  
The tears fell and she couldn't stop them. "Oh, Jeff. I'm so sorry. I ... I don't know what I was thinking. What I was doing. I ... I don't know how to fix this. Or even ... if ... if I could."  
  
He wiped the tears from her eyes. "In the bar tonight. I saw him. Bragging about getting a hot lay the night before." He ducked his head. "I knew it was him. His physical description was ... was ... I started the bar fight." He blinked a few times. "He said that I called you hopeless and ... and while we were on the ground he said I ... I told you ... that ... that ..."  
  
She covered his lips with her hand. "I don't want to know. I don't remember, and I like it like that." Her eyes skimmed his face then down his body. "Are you ok? You ... you look like you took quite a beating."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I ... I'm kinda small compared to the other guys that were in there. I ... they broke a bottle over my head ... but I'm too thick skulled to pass out. I still have one nasty black eye." She cupped his head then, bringing him to her and kissing his bruising eye. He waited a moment then raised his hand. "And some bruised knuckles." She held his gaze as she kissed the knuckles on both his hands. His breath escaping erratically, he touched his lips. "And probably a swollen lip." She pulled his head down, her lips parting as she pressed them gently to his.  
  
Standing on her toes, she pushed her forehead to his. "I don't know how to get you to trust me again. I don't ... I probably can't."  
  
His eyes locked on hers. "Tell me you love me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Tell me exactly how you feel. Tell me I'm the only one."  
  
She held his gaze, the intensity shaking her. "I love you. I ... I ... I can't describe what I feel. I ... I don't know ..." she pulled back, shaking her head. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Try. Try please. I have to hear something."  
  
She blinked back her tears. "I ... I love you ... I ... I love you so much, it hurts." She put a fist on her chest. "It's like my chest is going to explode. And ... and every time I kiss you ... I don't want it to end. I want to kiss you forever. And every time we make love, I want it to last forever. I never want that completion ... cuz ... cuz that means you have to go. I ... I was in heaven last week, when ... when you stayed inside. You ... You had such a busy day and ... and you fell asleep on top of me ... when we finished and you ... you were still inside and ... it felt so beautiful."  
  
She wiped her eyes. "And today was just so terrible. It was so much worse then anything. It wasn't the thought that I lost you either. It ... it was the pain and betrayal and raw ... I don't know. Everything I saw in your eyes. When you yelled at me to tell you I fucked another guy." He looked to the ceiling, she to the floor. "When you thought you were inadequate. Which you're not. Not in the least. There's nothing wrong with you and I never want to hear you say that there is. I ... I ... I completely broke when you pressed into my hand and I felt ... your ... your ...Then how you said how despite ..." she swallowed. "Despite seeing him with me you still wanted me ... still loved me."  
  
She shook her head, viciously, her arms tensing and fists clenched. "I don't deserve that. I ... I wanted to die for hurting you so much. And I ... I didn't deserve your love or you from the start and ... I never deserved you. You were always too good for me. I ... I'm such a whore, I ... even seeing you here now ..." their eyes met. "And all that forgiveness in those eyes of yours ... I ... I don't deserve it." She looked away. "I ... I hurt you so much. I don't deserve you."  
  
He took a step to her, his voice low. "This hurt more than when my mother died."  
  
"Oh God," she buried her face in her hands. He stepped closer, tilting her chin up to look in her eyes. "Please," she begged. "Don't look at me like that. I don't deserve it."  
  
He kept his gaze soft, smiling warmly. "And after everything I said to you, I don't deserve such love and devotion. You're not a whore." When she nodded, he shook his head. "No, you're not. A whore wouldn't feel the way you do." He tilted his head. "I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Shocked, she blinked a few times. "You have nothing that needs forgiven."  
  
"Everything I said to you. Not letting you explain; not forgiving you before when you iced my eye. Forgive me, love. Please."  
  
"Of course. Of course, Su ... you ... you're forgiven."  
  
"Go ahead." He coaxed with a smile. "Call me your endearment."  
  
She shook her head, keeping her eyes averted. "No, you ... you said ..."  
  
"Forget what I said then. I love that name. I love when you call me 'Sugar.' Please." He tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.  
  
She choked on her tears, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I ... I don't deserve you."  
  
"Call me 'Sugar'."  
  
She shook her head. "No. No, I don't deserve this. Your love or forgiveness." She turned from him, taking a few steps away. "You're supposed to be mad and angry and hate me and call me names and make me feel like shit. Not begging me to call you endearments. This isn't how it's supposed to be. You're supposed to leave me to ..."  
  
"I'm not supposed to do anything. I do what I want to when I want to. I love who I want to and I forgive who I want to forgive. I love you and I forgive you. Baby, why can't you see that?"  
  
"Because it's not supposed to be this way." She looked at him, fire in her eyes. "It's not supposed to be this simple. It ..."  
  
"Well it is!" he basically hollered back. "Why can't you see that? I do as I please, I want what I want and nothing is going to change that. God, woman, I just want you too damn much to give you up."  
  
Her passionate eyes locked on his for a moment, and in that split second, he thought she would just walk right up to him and jam her tongue down his throat. But she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes, ducking her head with a sigh. But that wasn't good enough for him.  
  
Jeff stepped closer to her, gently pressing his forehead to hers. Keeping his actions slow and affectionate, he nuzzled her, nudging her with his nose and eventually settling his lips over hers. He kissed her so sweetly, licking softly at her lips, but she wouldn't kiss him back. Defeated he pulled away, slightly, his lips barely away from hers.  
  
Locking eyes with him, Lita took a few moments, just looking at him. Unable to stop herself, she cupped his head, pulling him to her and kissing him soundly and fiercely. Jeff slumped against her momentarily, the passion catching him off guard, but it wasn't long before he started kissing her back just as feverishly.  
  
Their tongues twining, she pushed flush against him, not wanting to let him go for fear that this all was a dream and he didn't really come back to her. He broke the kiss, despite her whimper of need. "Sleep in my arms tonight."  
  
She licked her lips, trying to control her erratic breathing and nodded. He scooped her into his arms and laid her on the bed, crawling in next to her, spooning against her back as he settled further into the mattress and the woman in his arms.  
  
*** And there she is. AWWWWWWWWW, isn't it sweet. Yeah so anyway, trust me. This story is a mighty long one. And because of that ... EVERYTHING ties in at some place. So be very sure to remember. And now review me. Come on ...... pwease. (Makes some sort of cutsie puppy face or something)*** 


	9. Dressed to the nines hey and this is ch...

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
"Chris, I am the King of Style. You've got to trust me." Christian said with a smile. "You two will have their mouths watering when I'm done with you."  
  
Chris looked to Jeff but Jeff only shrugged. "Don't look at me, man. Last time he dressed me, I was in pink."  
  
Christian raised a finger. "But you got laid that night."  
  
"I was in pink."  
  
"Laid."  
  
"Pink."  
  
"Laid."  
  
"I WAS IN HIGHLIGHTER PINK!!!"  
  
"Come on," Christian shot back. "Lita was all over you."  
  
Jeff bit his lip, smiling to himself. "It was the best sex of my life that night." He nodded. "I'm so game."  
  
Chris shook his head. "I'm probably going to regret this ... but all right."  
  
"Excellent." Christian said. "Now onto the Salon."  
  
+++  
  
"Trust me, man. This has to go." Christian said, grabbing Jericho's out of control goatee. "And cut the hair. Short like mine.  
  
"I don't know." Chris raked a hand through his locks. "I love my long hair."  
  
"It'll grow back. Trish'll totally dig it, ok? Torrie loves mine. After I cut mine, Torrie couldn't keep her hands off me and still can't."  
  
"Come on, Man." Jeff called from a chair across the room. "If I'm going platinum blonde, you can cut your hair."  
  
"Yeah but you're also insane."  
  
Jeff smiled. "I'm also getting laid. Plus ... Chicks dig lunatics."  
  
"Not all chicks. Just yours." Jericho huffed, crossing his arms. "I like my hair."  
  
Then Christian gave him ... the puppy pout.  
  
"I LIKE MY HAIR."  
  
...  
  
"IT'S MINE. NOT JAY'S. NOT JEFF'S. MINE!!!"  
  
...  
  
"... I hate you."  
  
Christian smiled. "STRAP HIM IN THE CHAIR!"  
  
Chris shook his head. "Sounds like an electrocution."  
  
Christian waved, calling one of the stylists over. "We know what we want. See we need him hot. Like sizzling hot. So I'm thinking we're keeping the side burns but trim them, shape them, you know. So he doesn't look so ratty."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hair, short, longer on top and spiked kinda like mine. And that beard. Cut that hideous tangled rat's nest off."  
  
"NOT OFF! If you guys are gonna fuck with everything else ... BEARD STAYS ON!"  
  
Christian sighed. "Fine, not off. Just trimmed ... considerably."  
  
Jericho followed the woman, making sure to call over his shoulder. "I hate you, you know."  
  
"You'll be thankin me later."  
  
+++  
  
MEANWHILE ...  
  
Torrie eyed the two divas before her. "Hair down for both. Guys love long hair down on girls. Something about running their fingers through it. Now one wears skirt, one wears pants, that way there's no real leg competition."  
  
Trish and Lita looked at each other, Trish smiling brightly. "Jeff would die if you're in the skirt."  
  
Lita smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll take the skirt."  
  
Torrie dumped out the contents of Lita's makeup bag, handing some black eye liner and mascara to the redhead. "That exotic thing you do is great. Do that. And Trish you pretty much go for your in ring makeup." Torrie spun, biting her thumbnail a moment then she spotted what she sought. Two shopping bags. Handing one to each diva, she giggled. "Outfits."  
  
+++  
  
Christian smiled, looking down at himself. Tight dark stone blue jeans, black boots, leather belt. Blue button down shirt, hung open, his bare chest and abs exposed, gold chains around his neck. Oh yeah, Torrie will love this. He slapped some cologne on his neck then rubbed his hands over his exposed torso. He smiled. "Damn, I'm hot."  
  
"Modest, aren't we?"  
  
Christian laughed. "You know it, Jeff. Now let's take a look at you." He turned, eyeing the younger Hardy from head to toe. Newly blonde ... very blonde hair, slicked back behind the ears, the tips barely touching the shoulders. A white guinea tee, an unbuttoned white shirt draped over his shoulders, short sleeved, his muscled chest and arms seemingly enhanced. Very loose pale beige khakis, hanging low on his hips. Christian smiled, slipping a pair of posh shades onto the Hardy's head. "There we go. Perfect. All right, Chris, you're next."  
  
"Oh, I am so the MAN!" Chris emerged from the bathroom, his arms outstretched. His newly shortened hair, gelled and spiked, a tight red Tee shirt hugging every curve of his torso, a stylish black leather vest hung open off his shoulders. Tight Leather pants that looked like he was poured into and large soled black boots. "Ah man, Jeff, I'm lovin this. This idea of takin a week break from the girls was great. I'm so excited to see her."  
  
Jeff nodded, sticking out his tongue. "You ink ee'll oh-ihce."  
  
Christian laughed. "It'll be hard not to notice that when her tongue is down your throat."  
  
Jeff smiled, looking at his pierced tongue. "Man, we left last Saturday afternoon, got it pierced two weeks before that. It's been a month, I'm all ready."  
  
Chris shook his head. "I have no idea how you got away a month without kissing that girl. Much less why you'd want to."  
  
"Easy man." Jeff started. "I fake a cold the first week, laryngitis the second, we were only guys this week and believe me I'm dying to kiss my girl."  
  
Chris smiled. "She'll appreciate that you'll be kissing her again."  
  
Christian slapped Jeff on the back. "Who you kidding. She'll be appreciating alotta things he'll be doing with that tongue tonight. Heh. Get it? Get it?"  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Yeah. I get it, dude."  
  
"Hey, guys." Chris called, clicking his cell phone shut. "The girls just called, said they'd meet us there. We ready?"  
  
Christian gave himself a look in the mirror, rubbing some moisturizing lotion on his chest. "Oh I am soooo ready. Torrie will be all OVER me."  
  
"No seriously, guys. Check this out." Jeff said pointing to his tongue and doing some strange trick.  
  
Jericho squinted. "Oh man." He turned. "WE'RE LEAVING, JEFF!"  
  
+++  
  
"I don't know, Torrie." Trish said, looking at herself in the mirror. "Do you think he'll like?"  
  
Torrie eyed the little blonde. Hair down, dark eyes. Tight shining dark blue pants that hugged all the right places. A low cut sleeveless shirt, black, tight and just enough cleavage. High heeled black boots, adding an extra few inches to the blondes height. Torrie smiled. "Believe me, he's male. He'll love. I just hope Jay likes mine."  
  
Trish nodded. "He will." She smiled at the other blonde, tight white jeans, flare cut, a soft black boot peaking out. A tight powder blue shell, two silver chains around the neck. "He'll really love. COME ON, LI, LET'S GO!"  
  
"Well what do you think?" All eyes focused on Lita. Her red hair slightly curled, rumbling over her shoulders. Tight sleeveless sheer top over a black bra, tight mid thigh length shimmering black leather skirt, fish net stockings and mid calf three inch boots. "Does it work?"  
  
Torrie's jaw dropped. "Jeff is gonna die. I just hope you don't take our men away too."  
  
"Oh stop." Lita blushed, looking at her stomach. "But he can't see it."  
  
Trish bit her lip. "Are you really attached to that skirt?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "I have hundreds."  
  
"Good." Trish said with a smile, rushing to the bathroom and returning with a pair of scissors. "Now just don't flinch." Snipping, cutting trimming and not soon after a nice crescent was cut out the front of her shirt, just exposing enough of her abs, her newly pierced stomach, the silver/red jewel glimmering. "Vuola."  
  
The two other women smiled. "Oh yeah, Jeff is gonna die." Torrie rushed them out the door. "But we're late. Let's go."  
  
*** Well, I won't be near this computer for about a week, going away for a little while. So I'll post the club scene on Saturday or so. Even though being away, I will post the next chapter of Unstoppable, so my Jericho/Trish fans need not fear. Peace out.*** 


	10. Hot in a club

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
The three women walked into the club. Flashing colored lights, smoky smell, music almost deafening. Trish leaned over to Torrie, the blonde stretching to look over the crowd. "Do you see them?"  
  
"I see mine." Torrie said, "but I don't know where yours are. Two strange guys with Jay though." She smirked. "They look hot from behind, if it makes a difference."  
  
After some weaving and hurdling, the three approached the bar, Torrie speaking first. "Now where is that really hot man from the other night?"  
  
Christian smiled, spinning in his bar stool, his legs spread open, leaning back on his elbows on the counter. "That wouldn't happen to be me ... would it?"  
  
Torrie licked her lips, her eyes scanning his body. "No, I don't think so. But you'll have to do."  
  
His shirt hanging wide open, Christian laughed. "Well, I'm quite sure I'll make it worth your while."  
  
Torrie leaned into her hip. "We'll see."  
  
Christian smiled even brighter. "And I see you've brought two friends. I know I can take all three of you ladies to places you've never been before."  
  
Torrie stepped between his legs, rubbing her hands over his chest abs then grabbed his waist. "I'm selfish. If you're coming with me, then I ain't sharing you."  
  
"That's good to hear." Christian said then looked passed Torrie to the other two. "You girls look good enough to eat. I don't know where the guys went but these here are two friends of mine." Signaling to the men at either side of him. "Tony and Jacques. Take care of 'em guys. I'm off with my woman." He took Torrie's hand and then disappeared onto the dance floor.  
  
Chris and Jeff had to restrain from laughing as the two women shifted nervously. Chris glanced back. "Heya, ladies," he did his best with an Italian New York accent. "I'm Tony. What's yo name?"  
  
Trish ducked her head, embarrassed. "Uhm ... I ... I'm Trish and ... and this is my friend ... uhm ... Lita."  
  
"Trish, huh." Chris said. "Dat's a pretty name. Like you. Real pretty, you know."  
  
"Th ... Thanks." Trish squeaked out.  
  
Chris chuckled. "You real cute too. Look why don't we go down dah bar a bit and ah can buy you a drink?"  
  
"Actually, we're waiting for someone." Lita said, dryly.  
  
"Awww don't worry bout it." Chris said. "I known Jay fuh years. Come ahn."  
  
Trish sighed. "Uhm, alright but only until Chris gets here."  
  
"Lead dah way toots." Chris said, following Trish a little further down the bar.  
  
"Heh Heh." Jeff laughed, trying his best with a French accent. "Eh ... now that that silly American is gone. Bonjour. My name is Jacques."  
  
"Hi, Jacques." Lita said, indifferently. "But I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"Ahhhh. Oui, oui. Most uh ... likely a boyfriend, no? A girl as fabulously beautiful as you most likely has a boyfriend."  
  
"Yes, yes actually, he is my boyfriend."  
  
"Tell me, mademoiselle, do you lahve him?"  
  
Lita looked at his back, confused. "Do I what?"  
  
He didn't turn. "Lahve, Lahve. Like wish to be wit him all de time and wish for him to take you to bed. Make lahve. Do you lahve him?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Ahhhhh. I bet dat he lahves you too. Have eh ... Have you ever been wit a Frenchman. We know how to lahve a woman."  
  
"Look," Lita said curtly. "I don't know what it's like in France, but American women are not that easy to pick up ... especially when they're already seeing someone. So if you'd ex ..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Jeff said quickly, not wanting her to walk away. "I am ... not used to dis country yet. Or to the women that live here. Please forgive me. I'm terribly sorry for offending you. Please sit down, let me buy you a drink while you wait for your uh boyfriend."  
  
Lita sighed. "Thanks, Jacques. It's ok." She sat down. The bartender came by. "Just beer please." He nodded, giving her a bottle.  
  
Jeff smiled, keeping his head down and slightly turned. "Please forgive me, but you are very beautiful. Your boyfriend is a lucky man."  
  
Lita blushed. "Thanks. And don't worry. It's alright." She eyed him a moment. "Why won't you look at me?" It was so dark, even sitting in the seat next, she couldn't see him.  
  
When she reached out to turn his head, he just pulled away slightly. "Please do not. I am ... embarrassed by my looks ... especially wit someone as beautiful as you. I am not very ... how do you say ... attractive."  
  
She shrugged. "Looks aren't everything. At least not to women."  
  
He chuckled. "Zhat is comforting, but zhey still matter. I remember, some time ago and the girl I lahved said that I didn't look good enough for her. I was young, barely eighteen. Her words have been stuck in my brain evah since. I can not help but feel that way for every woman I meet." Damn was he good at this accent, however bringing up such things from his past, still hurt. And he probably couldn't keep the choke from his voice.  
  
"They said the same about me in high school." Lita said, not sure why she was opening up to a stranger, but just that it somehow felt right. "They said I was goofy and too athletic, that I could never be pretty. I suppose that in a way they were right but ..."  
  
"Don't you say that." His voice fierce. "You are very beautiful." He ducked his head. "One of the most beautiful girls I seen." She looked at him, wide eyed but he looked further away. "I am sorry. Did I ... eh ... I was too bold, no?"  
  
"No," she said, softly. "It was very nice. Thank you."  
  
It hurt Jeff that she was so easy, so relaxed with this 'stranger' but he also ... just couldn't bring himself to stop. "Will you dahnce with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dahnce, Dahnce. Your boyfriend can't get too angered at dahncing. Please, it has been so long since I've dahnced wit a woman."  
  
"If you knew my boyfriend, you'd know how easy going he is." She finished her beer then grabbed his hand, giving a comforting squeeze. "Come." And he followed her onto the dance floor.  
  
+++  
  
"Hey babe, dis is good righ here." Chris pulled Trish into a small booth, sitting next to her. "Relax, honey, I ain't gonna do nuttin."  
  
She smiled, bashfully, keeping her head down. "I'm sorry. I'm just not very good with strangers."  
  
He chuckled. "That's ok. I'm not too good with people in general."  
  
"Trish." The two looked up, spotting a tall blonde man, big build and brown eyes. "Trish Stratus?"  
  
Trish nodded. "Yeah, that's me, do I know you?"  
  
The guy smiled. "Yeah come on. It's me. Harry. Harry Jacobson. You remember me?"  
  
Trish froze up. "I remember you. How've you been?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Hey guys. Check this." Three guys came up and Harry pointed at Trish. "This is the one I was telling you about. The porn star I dated." The guys laughed while the two wrestlers glared. "Let me tell you, we had some good times, didn't we, Trish. The sex was through the ROOF!"  
  
Trish ducked her head and Chris jumped to his feet. "Look, I suggest you get the hell outta here before I make you." Chris's accent gone. Trish looked up at them, confused at the voice she recognized.  
  
Harry laughed. "What, are you dating the little slut? Just remember about a hundred guys loosened her up before you. See if you can even tell if you're inside her. Bring that home to Mom."  
  
Chris ground his teeth, looking up at the larger man. "Oh you so going down." He recoiled, jumping and punching Harry square across the jaw, the man flying back and landing on the floor.  
  
Grabbing his jaw, Harry stood, angry.  
  
Chris raised a finger. "Hang on." He pointed to Jeff. "That guy." Then to Christian. "And that guy." Then to himself. "We kick the shit outta people for a living. You mess with me, you mess with them. And believe me, we aren't afraid to do anything."  
  
Harry growled. "Come on, guys. We'll leave him to his whore."  
  
Chris glared at them a good long while as they disappeared into the crowd, then with a sigh, fell into the booth beside Trish. She turned his head with a single finger and he kept his eyes low. "I'm so sorry, Trishy. I was just playing along with what Jay set up and I couldn't not punch him ... speaking of which ..." he shook his hand. "OW!"  
  
"Chris?"  
  
Reluctantly, he looked up at her. "Look I'm so ..."  
  
She cupped his face, crushing her lips to his, cutting off anything he might say as her tongue forced its way into his mouth, and he let out a growl. After a few moments, she slowed the embrace, pulling away only slightly and resting her forehead to his. "No one has ever done something like that for me before. You stuck up for me. I ... I ... I can't believe you defended me like that."  
  
"You're my girl. Nobody talk about my girl like that. Cuz if they do ... they're so going down and down hard."  
  
She smiled, pulling back slightly and reaching up, tracing over his brow, down his scratchy side burns then to his trimmed goatee. Her eyes skimming his face. "God, it really is you."  
  
"The one and only." His smile fell slightly. "Do you like?" his voice somewhat nervous.  
  
Trish scanned his body, her eyes resting on his face and hair, then on his chest then abs then groin ... lingering there a moment then back up again. "I love it." She reached over, pinching his chin and bringing him to her to kiss him softly. His eyes closed as she kissed him again, a little deeper. Again, deeper. Again, deeper still.  
  
He turned his head; an even deeper kiss and he pulled her into his lap, she straddling him pressed right to his chest. She lifted up onto her knees, raking her fingers through his newly shortened hair, and he growled, trailing his hands down her back, over her ass, then gripping the backs of her thighs, pulling her right into him. After quite possibly the deepest kiss of his life, she pulled back, panting and biting her slightly swollen bottom lip. "So that's a yes. I love the new look."  
  
He watched her, grinning, then he laughed. "I like the way you say 'YES!'"  
  
She giggled, draping her arms over his shoulders. "So what about me ... do you like?"  
  
He glanced down at the front of his pants then up at her. "Uhm ... can't you tell?"  
  
She gave him a seductive smile, scooching closer to him, bringing her hips right over his as she sat high in his lap then ever so slightly rolled her hips. "Hmmm ... I think I feel something ... but I'm not too sure."  
  
He cocked a brow at her, restraining the hiss he wanted to emit at her actions. "You think you can feel ... huh?" He ran his hands down her back, then up under her shirt, massaging the skin and muscle of her lower back. "Maybe I'll just have to show you how I say yes."  
  
That said, he pulled her flush against him, her hips bumping into his and she gasped at the feel. He was quick, nudging her slightly and latching onto the side of her neck, his mouth, teeth and tongue assaulting, marking, loving the skin that he found.  
  
Trish's body jerked slightly. "Oh God." And her hands reflexively came up and held his head to her.  
  
"You like?" he mumbled.  
  
"Don't stop." She breathed. And Chris obeyed, going back to adoring her neck, throat and lips.  
  
+++  
  
Lita pulled Jeff to the middle of the dance floor, when she would turn, he stopped her. "Please. Don't look at me. Stay like ziis."  
  
"I don't care what you look like."  
  
"My looks don't compliment yours. Please ... stay." Carefully, Jeff pressed against her from behind, resting one hand on her hip, snaking the other around her waist and resting the open palm on her thigh, his fingers gripping the insides of her very very upper thigh. She tensed and he began a slow rhythm, bring his head close to her neck, the scruff of his goatee brushing the smooth skin there. Heh, he didn't have that the last time she saw him.  
  
She was stiff at first but eventually, she relaxed and as she matched his rhythm, she reached around his waist, holding him to her. He gripped her then easing his hand forward, pausing when he felt her naval ring. She hissed, reaching up with her other arm, wrapping it around his neck and she leaned back to whisper in his ear. "Careful, I got it not long ago, it's still tender. He has one so I ... I got one too."  
  
Jeff smiled. "Oui? I did zee same." He took a chance, ducking his head a little lower and kissing her neck. She gasped at the initial contact and shivered when she felt his tongue and the stud on her skin, unable to contain a little moan. "I want to kiss you." He breathed into her ear.  
  
"I can't." she said, shakily. "I have a boyf ... Oh God, but you wear his cologne."  
  
He smirked, chuckling softly. "Please, just pretend I am him. Kiss me, my dahling."  
  
She leaned back into him. "That depends ... is this Jacques ... or Jeff?"  
  
Jeff pulled back, looking at her wide-eyed. A knowing suggestive smile on her face and he blinked, unbelieving. "But ... how ... you ... you didn't see ..."  
  
She smiled ever so beautifully and pulled at his neck, twisting her body slightly and kissing him, as deeply and soundly as she could. He pulled her tighter into him, hooking his head for better access and both groaned as the kiss went on, not only their tongues, but their piercings crashing together. She kept her kiss gentle though despite the intensity, she knew his mouth would still be sensitive. Breaking the kiss, she tried to turn in his arms, but he held her tighter.  
  
"No." He commanded, his sweet Carolina drawl returning. "I like you like this." He trailed a hand lower, continuing to grind. He rested a hand on her thigh, teasing the holes of her stockings and pressing his hips even further into hers. "I love all of this."  
  
"Mmmmmm," she hummed, running her hands over his arms then resting them over his, slipping her fingers between, entwining them with his, just holding him. She tilted her head back. "I love the hair, I love the beard, I'm tempted to just ... screw you right here on the dance floor, you look so sexy in those clothes I just want to rip them right off that body of yours. And for the tongue ring ... believe me, we'll be having fun with that later."  
  
He chuckled, nibbling at her neck a moment. "I love the shirt, love the stockings and that skirt, Baby it's making me nuts." For emphasis, he pulled her even further into him, she moaning at the feel. Damn he loved it when she did that. "The naval ring is so unbelievably sexy and I'm about two shreds from just fucking you senseless right here, right now ... where everyone can just watch for all I care."  
  
She eyed him. "Really." And they danced a while longer, enjoying the grind, the caress of the other. Their hands mobile, hips gyrating, lips meeting on rare occasion. Yearning to feel more of him, she turned, her arms around his neck as he put his leg between hers. Their eyes met and he grinned slyly.  
  
He put his hands on her waist, squeezing slightly then he dropped to one knee, blowing a cold stream of air onto her stomach. Carefully, he kissed her naval ring, the tip of his tongue playing with it ever so gently. She gasped, her stomach dropping and she cupped his head, pulling him up. He poked his tongue into her belly button then complied, standing and pulling her hips right into his. Slowly grinding again, he kissed her. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I didn't at first. That is until we started dancing." Her voice a little raspy. "You'd think I'd know the moves and rhythm ... the touch of the man I love." He didn't respond and she bit her lip, nervously. "Everything you said ... as ... as Jacques. Do you really think like that? About yourself ... was that Jeff speaking?"  
  
Jeff sighed, his warm breath on her ear chilling her. "I never thought that I deserved you. Never thought I was attractive. Always thought you were outta my league and you're just so much better than I ever deserved." He pulled her close, hugging her right against him, his head buried in her hair as he continued whispering in her ear. "And I do think that you're beautiful. You take my breath away. Sometimes ... I'll even forget to breathe, because I just can't believe ... that you're mine."  
  
Lita placed her hands on his neck, just holding him lightly as she pushed back and then looked at him, right into his eyes. And she just looked at him.  
  
He sniffed a moment, licking his lips, nervously. "You ... You are mine? Aren't you ... Baby?"  
  
She smiled. "Oh Sugar, you better believe it." And she hugged him close, dancing.  
  
*** I was going to break this one into two parts ... but since I've been gone for a long while, I figure I'd post more. So here it is ... and following this scene, to come we have what follows the evening ... with Christian and Torrie.*** 


	11. Just that extra step

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Christian quickly opened his hotel door, leading Torrie inside, kicking it shut. Spinning her, desperate for her, he yanked her to him, kissing her feverishly. With urgency he held her, his mouth assaulting hers and he emitted a rumble when she pushed his head back slightly. "What?" he panted.  
  
She licked her lips. "Jay, do you love me?"  
  
"You know I do." His mouth was on hers again.  
  
She couldn't help but return the kiss. But soon, she shook her head, pushing him back again. "Wait." She tried to control her breathing. "Can we make love tonight?"  
  
Confused, he cocked his head. "Don't we usually?"  
  
"Not like the other times." She said breathless. "Usually it's just fucking." He flinched a moment but she grabbed his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "Not that I'm complaining. The sex is absolutely amazing. But tonight, I want more." She blushed. "I want to make love."  
  
He held her gaze. A good long while, as if not only searching her but himself as well. She licked her lips again, shifting her weight as if almost afraid that she requested such a thing. Well, it couldn't be that hard to give her what she asked ... right?  
  
Christian cupped her face, slowly bringing her closer to him. Her eyes fluttered shut and he placed a sweet slow kiss on her one eyelid, then keeping that excruciating pace, kissed the other. Softly, then trailing kisses down her cheeks, her lips parting in a sigh when she felt his mouth over hers. He kissed her lips, not deep, just seductively licking her lip then sealing his around it. Again, and again, until he felt her trembling with each touch.  
  
***  
  
(censored)  
  
*** Christian opened his eyes a few minutes later, his breathing still heavy. Taking a moment, he smiled at the feel of her hands caressing his back. She was whispering something, but he couldn't understand her. He didn't care though, her lips were so close to his ear, kissing wherever she could. Lifting up onto shaky arms, he looked down at her. "Hiya."  
  
Torrie smiled, brushing her fingers over his cheeks, her eyes skimming his face. "Hey." She kissed him. "I didn't know you could do that."  
  
"That makes two of us." He carefully eased out of her, lying at her side.  
  
She laughed, pulling the sheets down and tucking them in, snuggling up against him, her arm draped over his waist. "Thank you." She mumbled, her head ducked.  
  
He looked down at her, his hands rubbing her back. "I shoulda done it a long time ago." He bent his head, kissing her, using the action to tilt her head up and he deepened the kiss. "Try to get some sleep.  
  
+++  
  
Torrie's eyes slowly opened. Strange she didn't remember falling asleep. She bit her lower lip when she noticed Christian wasn't there. She rolled over, spotting the clock. 3AM. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. The blinds to the balcony were completely drawn, the sliding glass door open, and Christian leaning against the stone railing in his boxers. Concerned, she rose, wrapping the sheet around her chest, letting the rest hang. Holding it to herself, she padded to the door, pausing when she heard him speak.  
  
"Yeah so I don't usually do this. But I don't know what else to do. Every time I'm with a girl, I always fall for her, and every time, she breaks my heart. Cheated, broke up, left, let's be friends, whatever. So when I started dating Torrie, I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with her. And ... I didn't. We'd have a blast, go out, do whatever, you know. I cared about her even loved her just wasn't IN love with her. And then tonight ... she wanted to make love. I thought I'd be able to do it without falling for her."  
  
He sighed. "I was wrong. You know I was doing good too. Up until I entered her. God, the way she reacted to me, the look on her face, the ... the ... everything. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. Each thrust I fell harder and harder for her. Like ever time I was fully seated, just her moans of pleasure or how my name just rolled off her tongue, coaxing, begging for more and I ..." he slammed his fist onto the railing then shook out his hand. "Damn it, ok, stupid, I get your point."  
  
He tilted his head back, looking up. "You know, God, the ... I've never felt this strongly about a girl before. It all hit me at once and I'm ... I don't know what I'm gonna do when she hurts me."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." She said, softly.  
  
"Great." Christian laughed. "Now I'm delusional. She's answering me."  
  
Torrie took two steps to him. "I did answer you."  
  
The smirk fell from his face. "Oh shit." He turned to her quickly, his hands raised defensively. "Look, Baby, I ... I can explain. Uhm ... I ... well ... it's really funny you know ..."  
  
She smiled, gently. "It's ok, Jay. I'm not mad."  
  
"Cuz I was rehearsing a monologue and ... wait, you're not?"  
  
Laughing she took a few more steps to him. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Oh." He mumbled. "Well, maybe you should be. Get mad and just break up with me. I'm ready." He puffed out his chest. "I'm a man. I can take it."  
  
She furrowed her brow. "I'm not going to break up with you."  
  
He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh Thank God, I was lying I couldn't handle it. ... BUT NO! I know what is right and must be done. So I will break up with you." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut at the air with his hand. "Nope. Don't try to convince me other wise."  
  
"Jason." She breathed.  
  
His eyes flew to hers, pleasing. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I can't do this. Please, will you take me back?"  
  
Torrie blinked. "Yes, of course."  
  
"Thank God." He paused. "Wait a minute, you're just taking me back for the sex, aren't you?" He stepped back. "I KNEW IT! That's it. We're breaking up ..." his eyes softened. "Oh God, I don't care. Take me back. You never agreed to the break up so we're still together."  
  
"HOLY CHRIST, JAY!"  
  
He fell silent, an adorably frightened look on his face, his lower lips slightly trembling. "You're gonna break up with me, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm gonna break your skull in a minute." She watched him a moment then sighed, raking her fingers through her slightly tangled hair. "Ok, you are going to let me talk, which means your mouth doesn't open for at least five minutes, got that?" He nodded, she hoisted the sheet up a bit. "Good."  
  
She shook her head, gathering her thoughts. "I'm not surprised by what you said. I know you've been hurt. I watched you go through some of it. The whole thing with Stacy and Nora. I ... I watched on the side while you were tossed around, from one to the other like some plaything. I remember how much I just ... I just wanted to pull you aside. You looked so destroyed and ... I ... I wanted to just take you and show you how amazing of a guy you really are. Treat you the way you should be treated and ..."  
  
She sighed, blinking rapidly then meeting his eyes. "I loved you silently for years. I never understood how they could hurt you the way they did." She smiled. "You're such a great guy and there are so few of you. I knew it that day your first asked me out, that I was only a rebound. I knew I was a rebound when we fucked like jack rabbits that night on the hood of your car. I knew I was a rebound a few days ago, when we had sex then."  
  
She stepped a little closer, reaching out, her fingers barely touching his cheek. "But tonight ... the way you looked at me when we finished, it ... it was a look I've been waiting two years to see from you." He leaned into her touch. "I'm not one of those other girls. And I don't know how to prove to you that I won't hurt you. I don't know if I can even promise that I won't. But I can promise you this ..."  
  
She stepped flush to him, holding the sheet to her with one hand, the other sneaking up to gently cup the back of his neck, her fingers tickling the hair. "I can promise you that I love you. That I've loved you and been in love with you for a while. That sweet fun loving full of life man that makes my heart race and in the same way ... makes me feel safe. And if you'll let me, I'll treat you ... love you, the way you should be."  
  
He held her eyes as if searching for truth, trying to read her sincerity. He saw the dampness in her eyes, the fear of his reaction. Not wasting anymore time, he crushed his lips to hers, loving the soft familiar feel. Cupping her face in his hands, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips. A little squeak in her throat and she opened her mouth for him, returning his kiss.  
  
He pulled back slightly, both their lips wet with saliva, their breathing ragged. Their eyes still closed, he kissed her lips a few more times, their lips practically dripping. "Torrie," his breathing labored. "Tell me you're mine."  
  
"I'm yours." Their mouths joining again, he brought his hands to the sheet, opening it and stepping against her.  
  
***  
  
(censored)  
  
*** Torrie grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the room. "Come on." And Christian followed her to the bed, crawling in behind her and gathering her into his arms.  
  
Christian felt her relax. He brought his lips to her ear. "Torrie, I'm still scared." He admitted, his voice cracking.  
  
She turned in his arms, cupping his face. "Don't be." Her mouth over his and she jammed her tongue inside. A kiss so forceful, so deep, her tongue practically in his throat. He kissed her back with equal gusto. She pulled away, panting. "I love you, Jason."  
  
He smiled, kissing her lips softly then settling down, pillowing his head on her chest. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her against him. "I love you too, Torrie." And Christian fell asleep to her soft breathing and the light caress of her fingers combing his hair.  
  
*** Ok, so this was the Christian/Torrie segment. Sorry it took so long but I got so caught up in other things, I forgot to update. Uhm ... if you couldn't tell, this was originally NC17 and if you'd like the full version, feel free to ask me over AIM or email, and I'll send it to you. Just be so kind as to verify that you are indeed old enough to read it. Everything that I write is for a reason, even if of such a high rating and it all parts into the story, though if a reader opts not to request or read that section ... it will still be fine. Thanks and enjoy. Next to come: Jeff/Lita *** 


	12. Torn Passions

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff bounded into the hotel room, somehow managing to kick his shoes off and jump back onto the bed, his arms pillowing his head, all before Lita closed the door.  
  
Lita laughed, walking over to her bag and digging around. She took out some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Jeff leapt up first, beating her to the door. "Me first. Me first." The door closed.  
  
She smiled, shaking her head, sitting on the bed and flicking on the TV. Flicking, flicking ... flicking. Damn they don't kid when they say that Television sucks. Stopping on the news, she leaned forward on her elbows, waiting for Jeff.  
  
Scruffling, shuffling, a bang, a thump, "FUCK!", a moan, then a moment, then a flush ... the door opened. He walked out with a little limp, ready for bed in nothing but his boxers. "God damn son of a bitch piece a..."  
  
She laughed, his accent ever so strong now. She stood. "Aw, poor Baby."  
  
He pouted. "The sink bit my foot." Then his eyes twinkled. "Kiss it."  
  
She stopped in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not getting on my knees to ..."  
  
"You never had a problem before." All playfulness in his voice.  
  
Her jaw dropped, a combination of amusement, anger, embarrassment and shock on her lovely face. "Jeffrey!" she slapped at his chest. "That's it, you ain't getting anything tonight." She brushed past him to the bathroom  
  
"Awwww, come on, Li. You look good enough to eat."  
  
She looked back at him. "So did you. But like hell I'm eatin anything of yours tonight." It was his turn for his jaw to drop and she smiled, gloating. "Did you put the seat down?"  
  
He gained enough control to turn away and jump onto the bed. "Do you put it up?"  
  
She paused. "Point taken." The door closed.  
  
It took her longer to get changed, but after some time, she had the make-up off, a T-shirt and a pair of boxers on and she was ready for bed. Stepping into the room, she froze, a soft smile tugging her lips at the sight of him. Lying on his stomach, his head turned and resting on his arms. He let out a little lost whimper and she padded to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Her back to him, legs crossed, she picked up her hairbrush, raking out her hair.  
  
His eyes opened, he smiled slyly. Turning on his stomach, his face right at her back, he lifted the shirt, pressing his lips to her back.  
  
She gasped, jumping slightly, the brush dropping from her hand, landing on the bed. He gripped her hips, his teeth, lips and tongue driving her wild. Slowly his kissed his way around her waist, keeping his lower half behind her, his head and shoulders in her lap, he draped his right arm over her legs for balance. His hands holding himself to her, he kissed and licked at her stomach, all over. Her head dropped forward when his tongue tickled her naval and she brought her hands to his head.  
  
Wickedly, he lapped at her piercing and then just for a tease, he wiggled his tongue beneath the band of her boxers. But only for a second and then he returned his attention to her naval. "Mmmmm, Amy."  
  
"God, Jeff ..." she sighed. "What?"  
  
"You know ..." a kiss, then he looked up at her, that red hair pooling over her shoulders. "This seemed like a good idea at the time, ... uhm ... but I can't really move ... you know without falling. And that means you're coming with me."  
  
She just stared at him a moment, his words not really sinking in. Then she burst out laughing. "Jeff, you're so adorable."  
  
He pouted. "So that means you aren't going to help me?" She bit her lip, shaking her head. His eyes fired. "Well then I'll just have to improvise." He attacked her stomach, bringing both hands to her waist and gripping hard for support as he swung his legs around, acrobatically. He knelt at her feet. Dragging his hands down, he uncrossed her legs then inched his face between her thighs. "Hmmmm, It seems like we have a predicament." He said then shrugged, placing a kiss high on her inner thigh. "Looks like we're still clothed and I can't do anything for you then. Ah well, ... your loss."  
  
Sliding his hands to her back, he brought them up under her shirt and he kissed his way up her body. Pausing to play with her naval ring a few moments, he continued up. Pressing his body flush to hers, he used the leverage to push her onto her back. Kissing over her shirt, between her breasts, he attached his mouth to her throat. Licking, nipping, sucking, biting, he wanted to mark her. His hands at her shoulder blades, he squeezed and caressed as he latched onto her neck. He pushed himself harder against her.  
  
Lita moaned at the feel, her one hand coming up to cup his head, the other quite mobile on his back. Her eyes fluttered at feel of him against her lower body. Gripping his head tighter, she raised a knee, allowing him to settle further into her and she traced the other hand down his back and into his boxers, squeezing him and pulling him closer to her.  
  
He growled, biting a little harder and she yelped, purring when he ran his tongue over that spot. Placing a few more delicate kisses on her neck, he brought his lips to hers. So hot, so soft, so wet, he brushed them against hers, coating her lips. Her mouth parted in a sigh and he peaked his tongue out, licking and lapping at her lips. "But ..." he brushed against her, his hands squeezing her back. "You said we do nothing tonight." That said, he rolled off, sitting at the foot of the bed and turning on the TV.  
  
Lita let out a frustrated groan, her eyes opening, her head turned to look at him. "Jeff." Her voice so raspy and thick with desire. "Forget what I said."  
  
He bit his lip, facing her and sitting on his knees. "I distinctly remember you saying something about doing nothing."  
  
She shook her head, sitting up shakily, flushed and panting. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"I don't know. I was pretty convinced."  
  
"Please, Jeff, I need you." Her voice cracked, she swallowed hard.  
  
"You're only talking in the heat of the moment."  
  
Her eyes fired. "Yes, I am. I need you. The way only you can."  
  
"Eh, I don't know." Jeff shrugged. "You seemed intent on doing nothing. I'm not convinced you changed your mind. When you spoke of not fooling around, how purely..."  
  
"I want you in a way far from pure."  
  
"Yes, but you still haven't convinced me that ..."  
  
"Jeff." She interrupted, her voice laden with emotion. "Less talking. More fucking."  
  
His wide-eyes met hers and he nearly exploded at the raw need on her face. The intense lust in her eyes. "Yeah. Ok. That works."  
  
Jeff lunged at her, crashing their mouths together in a deep sound kiss.  
  
***  
  
(CENSORED)  
  
***  
  
She smiled, rolling off of him then crawling up, her lips finding his in a deeply passionate kiss. "Ames." He whispered, his eyes opening.  
  
"Shhh." She shook her head, her eyes still closed. "Don't speak." She kissed him again.  
  
His eyes fell closed, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, his other arm slipping underneath her to hold her to his side. She let out a little whimper, resting her open palm against his chest, shaking her other hand under his neck to cup the back of his head. The taste of arousal still fresh on both their mouths, their tongues tangled and clanged together, breathing the kiss only to breath, his mouth would be on hers again. Neither wanting to stop, sometimes he'd turn his head, angling differently and plunging his tongue into her mouth again.  
  
"God, Baby." He mumbled mindlessly against her lips and he caressed his thumb over her cheek a moment, then trailed his hand down over her breasts and abdomen then lower.  
  
"Wait."  
  
He stopped, worried.  
  
But she grabbed his hand with hers, entwining their fingers and bringing them both to his chest. "I can still feel you there." She mumbled against his lips. "I don't want to lose that yet."  
  
He growled, kissing her hard, relishing in her moan of approval as he rolled his tongue against hers. He trailed his lips down to her neck, and to the place he was before, chuckling at the dark mark he already made. Running his tongue over the mark, he kissed it softly, keeping his touch gentle as he focused there.  
  
Her hands in his hair, holding him tightly, the scruff of his new goatee tickling her and she thought back to the feel of that beard against her most sensitive spots. His lips and tongue, everywhere. "Oh, Jeff." She breathed. "I don't wanna open my eyes."  
  
"Then don't." his lips at her ear a moment then kissing his way back down her neck to that spot.  
  
"Mmmmm ... you're so soothing. You're gonna put me to sleep."  
  
"That's the plan." Jeff breathed, kissing his way around the front of her throat to the other side, his hands gently caressing. Continuing his gently touch, Lita sighed, letting the sleep take her.  
  
+++  
  
Lita's eyes opened some time later. The room was dark and she was alone in bed. Glancing around, she saw him. The blinds pulled open, he sat in one of the chairs, looking out. Completely naked, one knee brought up to his chest, his forearm rested casually on that knee, his hand freely handing, a lit cigarette in his fingers. Damn, did he look sexy and yet she knew something was wrong. She rolled over, resting her head in her hand, facing him. "Jeffrey, I really wish you wouldn't do that."  
  
"Calms my nerves." He said, dryly, taking a big puff.  
  
She saw the ashes glow then the smoke swirl and spin. The soft pale moonlight playing off his features, sharp, distinct. The shadows almost haunting across the serious expression on his lovely face. He looked like a god. "Jeffrey, please, put it out."  
  
He sighed, taking a long drag then snuffing out the cigarette in the ashtray. Leaning his head back, he slowly exhaled. "What'a yah doin up?"  
  
"I should ask what you're doing up?"  
  
He rested his arm on his knee, watching his hand, twirling his fingers. "I didn't feel like sleeping."  
  
"You've been feelin like that a lot lately."  
  
"What makes you say that?" He took something from the desk, put it in his mouth and swallowed.  
  
She cocked her head. "Well, for the last few months I know that you haven't been sleeping." His eyes flew to hers, shocked. She only smiled. "Sleeping with someone everyday, you kinda get to know your lover's sleeping patterns. I know when you're awake, honey. Sometimes I'd wake up, and look up at you. And you're lying there, wide awake, staring at the ceiling and stroking my hair. I'd snuggle up into you, just lying there, enjoying the feel of you. Sometimes, I'd caress your chest, hoping that I'd put you to sleep or at least relax you. And every time, you'd sigh, pull me closer then kiss the top of my head. You'd never fall asleep, I'd crash before I knew what happened."  
  
"I love you in my arms."  
  
"And I love to be there." She answered softly. "Did you ever fall asleep?"  
  
He bowed his head, shaking it slightly.  
  
Lita sighed. "Didn't think so. Jeff, you've looked so terrible for so long. I'm so worried about you."  
  
Jeff tilted his head back, staring at the darkened ceiling. "I'm sorry. I wish you wouldn't worry."  
  
"I can't help it." She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "What do you expect? You look like a corpse, Sugar. And I don't know what to do."  
  
He looked at her. "There's nothing you could do."  
  
"You don't know that." She persisted. "Talk to me, Sugar. Let me try. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. It's so complicated. I don't think talking will help. Why don't you try to get some sleep." And he looked back to the ceiling.  
  
"Stop trying to brush me off. Don't push me away."  
  
He looked to her as her voice cracked, the dampened glint reflecting rejection in her eyes and his heart broke. "Oh, Baby, I ain't pushin you away."  
  
"That's damn well what it feels like."  
  
"I don't want you awake on my account."  
  
"I want to be." She insisted. "Please, talk to me. Don't make me beg. Why can't you sleep?"  
  
"Cuz I've been thinking to much."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Of course I do." Lita's voice soothing and gentle. "Please, tell me."  
  
Jeff sighed, leaning back. "I know what my problem is. It's being a little brother. My whole life, I was always compared to Matt. Matt was always smarter, Matt was always more popular. Matt was the better son. Dad loved him more. And what proved it to me is ... well ... five months ago, Dad ... he ... he blamed me for Mom's death. Said that I worried her so much she got the cancer and I killed her. Matt was the good son. Matt looked like Mom, acted like Mom, sounded like Mom. He ... He ... Dad said that ... that I didn't belong. That I wasn't like him ... wasn't like Mom ... or Matt. He didn't know where I came from. Why can't you be as smart as your brother? Why can you be as funny or friendly as Matt?"  
  
He stood then, walking to the glass door and leaning against it. The light shone in, illuminating the curves of his body. His distinct eyes, tight chest, beautifully sculpted body. He shook his head. "Matt was always so popular with the girls too. He never went without a date. Dad was so proud that 'his boy had all the ladies. What in the hell is wrong with you, Jeffrey'?" He sighed, ducking his head. "And then finally at eighteen I had my first girlfriend, my first lover." He chuckled. "Three months later she left me for Matt, hell, even cheated on me with him."  
  
He looked up and out the window, tears glistening in those beautiful eyes. "Then she said the same things everyone else said. 'Jeff, you're not as good looking as Matt. You're not as charming as Matt. You're not as romantic as Matt. You know, your brother has a good two inches on you, little man.' Then she laughed at me." He looked down at himself. "Laughed at me. At how scrawny I was, how unattractive I was." He swatted at his limp member with a painful grin on his face. "How small I was. How I couldn't satisfy her."  
  
"Jeff."  
  
His eyes flew to her then, locking so full of emotion. "Do you know how long I've wanted you? I don't even know how long, since I met you probably. First time I saw you, I wanted you." He outstretched his arms, facing her totally. "Every part of me just burned with desire. God, how much I lusted you. Matt knew it too. Knew how much I wanted to ask you out but ... he did it first. He knew how much I wanted you and he asked you out anyway. And I ... I ... I just had to suck it up."  
  
He sighed, dropping his arms and looking out the window again. "I never stopped wanting you, lusting you. Then we became friends and I ... I fell in love with you. Then Matt left you and we're here now and you're stuck with the leftovers. The shit of the Hardy gene pool."  
  
"That's not true." Lita said.  
  
"Oh come on." Jeff said, shifting his weight and looking at her. "What do I have to offer you?"  
  
"Everything." She softly answered. "I mean it. Don't look at me like that. I do. Matt didn't leave me. I left him."  
  
"What?" he stepped closer.  
  
She pulled the sheets closer to herself. "I left him. I overheard him talking to your father. Gil asked him when he was gonna propose. And Matt said ... he ... he said ..." she exhaled, starting to cry. "He just laughed and said I wasn't the marrying material. That I'm not the kinda girl you settle down with."  
  
"That's bullshit." Jeff growled, fiercely, taking a few steps to her. "You are an amazing woman, the way you love life and people and how emotional and full of ... just everything. You'd make an amazing wife and a wonderful mother."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, Jeffrey." She ducked her head, slightly embarrassed. "But after I heard that, I left him. I left him. Whatever he told you is a lie." Jeff looked away to the ceiling. "Jeffrey, come here." He didn't respond; she called again. "Jeffrey, please, come here."  
  
Jeff sighed, keeping his head down as he approached the bed, kneeling down at the side in front of her. He didn't say anything, simply stared down at the floor.  
  
"He lied to you, Jeff. He didn't leave me. I left him." He didn't respond to her. "Jeffrey." Nothing. She cupped his cheek, raising his eyes to meet her gentle green. "Oh Jeffrey, you're not leftovers. You're not, you have so much going for you."  
  
She shifted so she was facing him, reaching up with her other hand to stroke his brow. The sheets dropped from her chest, pooling around her hips, but neither cared. Her fingers gentle, she brushed at his brow and hair. "Whoever told you that you're worthless is wrong. Whoever said that you're unattractive is wrong. They're all wrong."  
  
"How can ... I thought Matt and you ... he's so much better."  
  
"Not better." She said, her thumb stroking his cheek. "Not better. You're sweet and generous and caring. You're so charming and romantic. You don't look at me or talk to me like I'm beneath you. You listen to me and you're absolutely gorgeous."  
  
Jeff looked away, but she forced their eyes to meet again, tenderly turning his head. "You are. You really are. God, Jeff, you're absolutely beautiful. You have these amazing green eyes, this color I've never seen before and they just pierce my soul. This strong jaw line." She let her eyes wander, her hands tracing over what she spoke of. "You have these amazing broad shoulders and these powerful arms. God, how they've held me and made me feel safe and secure. This hard chest and these fit abs. And I feel so wonderful sleeping in your arms, when you hug me against that body of yours." She rested her hands on his hips. "Such strong legs that tangle with mine and a gorgeously tight groin. Jeffrey, you're breathtaking."  
  
His lip trembled. "But ... but Matt ..."  
  
"Matt nothing. You're a god."  
  
Jeff blinked rapidly a few times. "But Matt was so much bigger ..."  
  
"Size doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does." His voice full of tears. "He was broader and stronger and he had bigger muscles and his ... his ... his ... he's bigger. And bigger is better."  
  
Lita shook her head. "No, not better. I'll admit something. Yes, your brother was broader and more muscled and his penis was even bigger."  
  
Jeff looked away.  
  
She cupped his face, bringing their eyes back together. "But that is why I prefer you."  
  
He eyed her with frank disbelief.  
  
She smiled. "He was too big. He was so heavy on top of me and I didn't like the feel of disappearing in his arms. He was just so broad and he insisted on using steroids cuz he had to be bigger. And he felt so unnatural to my touch. Like his body just didn't feel real anymore and I didn't like that. I ... I didn't like that even below ... he was too big. I ... I couldn't fit him and he was big and that's all he had. He couldn't do anything."  
  
"But you ..." a satisfied look crossed her face. "Jeff, you're everything I ever wanted in a lover. You're the perfect size; fit me just right. How I can take you in, right to the base and you're long enough that I feel myself stretch just the slightest bit more to take you in. And I can feel your tip just so deep inside. And how thick you are stretching me ever so amazingly and then you're buried so deep. God, Jeff, I love it." She stroked his cheeks. "Jeffrey, you're so controlled and passionate and you care about my pleasure. He never did. Matt was just concerned with his and I sorta had to fend for myself. But not you. You do everything for me, or at least it feels that way. You do everything little thing for my pleasure. You are the best lover I've ever had."  
  
Swallowing hard, he licked his lips. "But my mother ..."  
  
"You did not kill your mother. You didn't. Sometimes people we love are taken from us before we want them to be, before we're ready. But it happens and there's nothing we can do about it. Your mother's death is NOT your fault." She eased to the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over, open. She pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs clamped around his torso, hugging him, just holding him. "I can't even imagine how hard it was for you to lose a mother. I can't. But I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sugar." She sighed, his shoulders shaking. "I'm not your mother. I won't leave you like that."  
  
"You can't promise that. You can't." his voice quivering.  
  
"No, I can't." she said. "And I can see that every woman you ever cared about left you." Her shoulders now wet with his tears as he hugged her waist. "I don't know when my time will come. But I do know I love you. I love you so much. Don't worry about your father. Don't worry about your brother. You're ten times better than both."  
  
She pushed his head back, wiping the tears from his eyes, cupping his face. "Let me be enough. Let my love for you be enough to bring you peace of mind. Jeffrey, just let me love you." That said, she slowly brought his head to hers, their eyes locking a moment, then her lips were on his. So soft and smooth, her tongue licking at his lips as she put everything into coaxing a response from him.  
  
He simply stayed still, his internal demons tearing at him and he didn't know what to think. He just couldn't bring himself to kiss her back. He couldn't get his father's words from his head. Couldn't get that first girlfriend out of his head, or his brother.  
  
He pushed her back, their eyes on the others. He sighed, standing and walking back to the window. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? I don't want to keep you awake longer than I have."  
  
She didn't say anything, simply laid back, rolling onto her side to face away from him. The tears scrolling down her cheeks, she buried her head into her pillow, the outright rejection of her love ripping her apart, she didn't want him to hear how much his actions had hurt her. Didn't want him to hear her cry. And so the tears fell silently.  
  
*** If you couldn't tell ... there was some deleted scenes here. So if you want that Hard R version ... you know the drill. But I posted and am working double time to get this back going in the swing. Let me know what you think, cuz we got Chris/Trish to come on Friday night!*** 


	13. Hot Steam

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Trish opened the bathroom door, toweling her hair and stepping into the room, an oversized Y2J shirt, her nightgown. She smiled at the sight of him, lying on the bed, an arm thrown over his eyes. "Shower's free, Baby."  
  
Jericho groaned. "But I just laid down."  
  
Trish laughed. "Well you ain't sleeping till you shower."  
  
"That's cruel, Baby." He sat up and his breath caught at the sight of her. She was bending over her bag, her back to him. His mouth dropped, the shirt she was wearing rode up slightly, giving him an excellent view. A view that proved she was wearing nothing under his shirt. "I uh ... shit I uhm ... I'm gonna go jack off ... I mean jerk off ... I MEAN RINSE OFF. RINSE OFF!" He raced into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly.  
  
Trish couldn't move. His words ringing in her head. She'd known that every once in a while before sleep that he'd go into the bathroom for a few minutes but she never thought he was doing 'that'. Did he really want her that much? Need her that much? Did he think he needed to do that on his own; was he so afraid to ask her ... to tell her?  
  
She padded to the door, leaning in to listen.  
  
"Damn it, Chris." He swore. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." A pause then a sigh. "Control, man. Just control. You know she's not ready yet. So just control yourself." She could hear him ... was he jumping? "Calm that libido. Just a few deep breaths ..." Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. "All right. Not working. Cold shower?" Uhm ... shit man, I really hate those." Another sigh. "God, I hate this." The shower turned on.  
  
She pulled back, biting her lip and smiling. Strange how that for the last few weeks, Trish thought that he just didn't want her like that yet. He seemed so content with just kissing and they do share a bed, though only for sleeping. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't want him. Really want him. And she'd been holding back. Exhaling, she stepped into the bathroom.  
  
It was steamy and hot; she silently closed the door as Jericho hummed some tune he made up. The silhouette of his form through the glass shower door, she could pick out his most prominent features. His hands were on his head, his torso stretched and head tilted back. His arms flexed and gorgeously curved. Trish licked her lips at the stretched lean tone of his chest and abs. Her eyes widened as she took in his lower region. Wow, big boy. Her hunger for him heightened, she threw open that glass door.  
  
Chris screamed, his hands coming down to hide himself, his wide eyes frightened, embarrassed, locked on hers. "Trish, God, what ... what are you doing?"  
  
Her eyes hot, heated, she licked her lips as she focused on the perfect contours of his body. "I want you."  
  
He groaned at her words, but he still shook his head. "Wait ...what?"  
  
She smiled, seductively, pulling his shirt over her head, solidifying not only the fact that she wore nothing underneath but also his raging reaction to her. "I want you." She breathed. "Hard. Fast. Now." Trish stepped into the shower, her mouth crushing to his as she pulled the door closed.  
  
+++  
  
Trish hummed happily as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror of Jericho's locker room. She was so happy. Just so totally happy. She didn't need to work tonight's pay-per-view, but she wanted to come anyway. Jeff, Chris, and Christian all had a match ... plus she wanted to give Chris a good luck kiss. Setting her low slung jeans a little lower and adjusting her '100% Stratusfaction' tee, she smiled. She had been sore the few days that followed her and Chris's first night together. It had been so heated and animalistic. But tonight, no, not tonight. Tonight she wanted to make love. To make love to him.  
  
She'll admit, she was afraid to spend the night like that with him. The last two men she dated had been wonderful until she put out. Then they just up and left. Were with another woman the next week. But not Chris, Chris wouldn't do that to her. Yes, she knew he was a lively bachelor, but he'd changed. He loved her, and she knew it. He wouldn't hurt her.  
  
The door opened. "Trish?"  
  
Trish jumped, turning to the door, a hand on her chest then she sighed with relief. "Oh, Stephanie. It's you. Ya scared me."  
  
Stephanie smiled, warmly. "I'm sorry, honey. I just haven't seen you in a while. What's going on? How is everything?"  
  
Trish bounced over to Stephanie, grabbing the other woman's hand. "Oh, it's so wonderful. I get a shot at the title next month so I have to thank you."  
  
Stephanie squeezed her friend's hand. "You deserve it. And no matter what you have my support in this company."  
  
Trish hugged Steph. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me. With your support and Chris by my side, things are finally starting to shape up."  
  
"Ah, that's right. You're dating Chris, aren't you?"  
  
Trish nodded. "Yeah. And he's wonderful."  
  
Stephanie sighed. "Trish, I like to think that we're friends."  
  
"Of course." Trish answered. "You were one of the first people I knew here."  
  
"I think you're a sweet girl, honey. Maybe you shouldn't be getting mixed up with a guy like Chris Irvine."  
  
Trish crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Don't get worked up. I ... I'm ... I don't want him to hurt you."  
  
Trish shook her head. "Well you don't have to worry about that. He wouldn't hurt me. He loves me. He told me so."  
  
Stephanie wiped her eyes. "And he told me that too. I loved him. I loved Chris Irvine and he knew it. He told me he loved me and when he got sick of the fuck, he dumped me for some stranger in a bar. He's a playboy, Trish, and I don't want him hurting you."  
  
"He ... he was with you?"  
  
Steph's eyes widened. "He didn't tell you?"  
  
Trish shook her head again. "No. No he didn't. He ... he was with you?"  
  
Steph swallowed, sitting next to her friend. "Yeah. It was fun for about four months until I thought he changed, that he wouldn't play me. Four months into our relationship and we slept together. He was brutal, nothing gentle, just real ... hard ... you know. And not soon after, he left. Just up and left. Said it felt 'better' with Jessica. Trish," Steph grabbed the blonde's hand. "I just don't want you hurt. You're not only valuable to the company but to me ... as a friend."  
  
Trish couldn't respond and she barely knew it when Stephanie mumbled an apology and left. She couldn't believe it. But she could. Chris played Stephanie. And now he was playing her. He used her. She believed Stephanie. Steph had no reason to lie. And Trish knew Steph didn't want Chris, she was happy with Paul and they were engaged and had a baby girl. A tear slipped from Trish's eye as the door opened, his voice ringing out. "Hey, Baby, how's the prettiest girl on the roster?"  
  
Trish looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "How could you?" her voice angered and hurt. "How could you?"  
  
Chris froze. "What? What are you talking about? What I do?"  
  
"How could you use me? We've been together four months, I give it to you and now you're going to leave me, like nothing happened."  
  
"Wha ... Why ... What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
She flew to her feet. "You played Steph like this after four months. We're four months. She loved you. You abused that!"  
  
"You talk to Steph?" Chris's eye wide.  
  
"Yes. I do. She's a friend." Trish forced out, fighting the tears.  
  
Chris pressed a hand into his eyes. "Oh my God." He sighed. "Yes, I dated Steph. Yes, I left her after we did it. But it wasn't like I was just using her. I didn't love her."  
  
"She loved you though." Trish screamed back. "She loved you and you probably spouted beautiful words to her for her to fall for you. Just like you did to me."  
  
"No, it wasn't like that. Well, I did say things but I didn't really love her. I just said it. Wait ... that didn't come out right."  
  
Trish brushed past him to the door, but he caught her arm.  
  
"I mean it when I say it to you. It's different. I love you and I'm serious."  
  
The tears fell freely. "For once in your life can you stop with the lines. I'm not another one of your whores."  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP IT?! You're not another whore! If I thought you were a whore, I woulda used protection."  
  
"Oh wonderful. Well thanks for the confidence that I don't have an STD!"  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"Then what do you mean, Christopher?" Trish sniffed. "You fucked me and now you'll leave me like you did every other woman. You're lying about your love, lying about protection, lying about every feeling you possibly could have for me. You knew my past! You knew every other man I've ever felt anything for has used me. AND NOW YOU DO IT TOO!"  
  
"Trish."  
  
"I'm just another whore to you. I'm just another whore. Jesus Christ, you just fuck anything with legs don't you? How many whores have you really fucked, Christopher? HOW MANY CHILDREN DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT, ANYWAY?"  
  
"FUCK WOMAN, I DON'T KNOW. THE LAST WHORE I WAS WITH ABORTED SO WHO THE FUCK KNO ..." his eyes widened. "Oh my God, Baby."  
  
"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD." She pulled from his grasp, running out the door.  
  
"Trish, wait!" he followed her, catching up and grabbing her arm again.  
  
She spun. "Don't touch me." She slapped straight across his face.  
  
Shocked, his jaw dropped and he released her, bringing his hand to his cheek. She sniffed, blinking back the tears then running off.  
  
Chris rubbed his cheek then shook off the surprise. "TRISH!" Running down the hall, he saw her at the end.  
  
"Chris."  
  
He skidded to a halt, the small hand of Lillian Garcia on his arm. "Lillian, I ... I have to ..."  
  
"You have to cut your promo."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"No buts." She pulled him the other way. Chris followed, reluctant. Trish would probably go to Lita. Yes, Lita. He could catch her later.  
  
*** You guessed it ... the censored version. Let me know ... keep it real. - C.C. *** 


	14. Shutes and Ladders

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Lita sighed, watching Jeff apply the finishing touches on his body paint. "Do you have any high spots?"  
  
"Yeah." Jeff's voice void of emotion. "Only one really." He popped something from his bag into his mouth.  
  
"Oh." She said, her head bowed. "When is it?"  
  
Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. Close to the end." He wiped the remaining paint from his fingers onto his pants. "I better get to the curtain. I'm up in a few."  
  
Lita stood, walking to him, fixing his sleeveless white tank. "Just be careful." She leaned up to give him a kiss, but he turned his head slightly, her lips brushing his cheek.  
  
"I will." He offered a smile then walked out the door. She simply stood there a moment as she tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"TRISH!" Chris barged into the room. "Oh Lita, is Tr ... Honey, are you ok?"  
  
Lita hurriedly wiped her eyes, sniffling then turning to Chris, a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, of course."  
  
Chris eyed her, taking in the fact that Trish indeed, wasn't in the room. He focused on his glassy eyed friend. "You were always good at hiding. Now, come on. Spill."  
  
Her lip quivered and she turned her back. "No, no. I'm fine. Trish isn't here. Why?"  
  
Chris took her avoidance in stride, telling himself she'd open up when ready, as always. "It's a long story but ... Ah shit, my match. Ok, you sit tight, honey." He left.  
  
Lita collapsed to the ground, her face in her hands.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff lay face down on the ring mat. The Match: He and RVD vs Chris and Christian in a tag team ladder match. And thank God it was almost over. His last high spot ... one more and he was finished. He pushed up, his eyes searching for the other men. And they were in place, on the steel ramp and between him and the other three, a twenty-foot ladder just outside the ring. The plan: Cross body off of ladder onto Jericho and Christian, Rob gets the belts.  
  
Exhaling, Jeff staggered to his feet, slipping between the ropes and climbing the ladder. Jericho and Christian, their backs to him, the crowd erupted as Jeff reached the top. Ok, now Rob is supposed to land a mule kick on Jericho as Christian is turning, spinning Jericho so Jeff can be caught by both Canadians. And with timing, Jeff needed to jump just before Chris takes the kick. No problem. He dug something out of his pocket and swallowed it.  
  
Rob met Jeff's gaze and nodded, Christian starting to turn. Chris caught Rob's first kick then prepped for the second. Jeff jumped.  
  
But Jeff was still on the ladder, watching his body fall. Rob kicked Chris, but there was too much contact, Chris couldn't keep his balance and he fell back onto the ramp. Christian's eyes widened and Jeff watched from the top of that ladder, helpless. Helpless as his body plummeted that last few feet onto a single man. Jeff screamed.  
  
Everything seemed to slow, the last few moments almost freezing in time. Chris desperately tried to get to his feet, but instead clutched at his ankle. Rob held his hamstring, wincing in pain. Christian closed his eyes, awaiting impact.  
  
Then everything returned to normal speed, Jeff watched from the ladder as his body crashed into Christian's, the momentum bouncing Jeff right off of Christian's chest and onto the steel ramp, Jeff's head hitting the ramp, sickly snapping back and his body rolled limply a few feet. Christian collapsed to the ground, clutching his ribs. The arena fell silent.  
  
Jeff sat at the top of the ladder, helpless, unable to move. "No. No." He saw a light. A bright light. "No, I'm not ready yet." He looked back at the ground, Lita hysterical and clutching to his lifeless body. Chris managed to get to his feet, peeling the redhead away and into his arms. The crowd did nothing to this display; everyone realizing that it was no longer the wrestlers but the people they were witnessing now. Lita fought Chris at first, but Jericho held fast and pulled the sobbing woman right into his chest. Lita gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Jeff managed to walk down off the ladder, right to Lita. "Honey?" Nothing. The paramedics raced right through him, kneeling down at his body's side. Jeff looked to Lita, reaching out to touch her ... but he couldn't. "Baby, don't cry."  
  
"CLEAR!" Jeff's body convulsed. Nothing.  
  
Jeff looked to the light. "No! I can't leave yet."  
  
"CLEAR!" Another shock.  
  
"Please, I'll do anything."  
  
"CLEAR!" Another shock. And the paramedic felt the Hardy's neck. Jeff saw them relax. "Ok, he has a pulse. Quick, we have to get him outta here."  
  
Jeff watched as his body's chest rose and fell. He was breathing. "Oh thank God." His eyes focused on Lita at her sobbed thanks. "Thank God, Chris, thank God."  
  
Torrie was at Christian's side, helping her boyfriend stand, all the while clutching his ribs. As the paramedics wheeled Jeff's body up the ramp, the others followed, some of the trainers helping a limping Rob. The arena broke into cheers and tears, all in support of the men and women who just left.  
  
*** I know this is short ... but work with me ... I'll post again in a few days, I promise. I just needed the suspense. *** 


	15. Wake up!

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter . we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
The light was still there. Jeff looked to it. "If I'm alive, then why am I still here?"  
  
"Because you have much to learn." A voice said from behind.  
  
Jeff froze, wide-eyed at the voice he recognized. "Mom?" he turned. "MOM!"  
  
She smiled. "That's right. Now what have you been doing? You're ruining your life." Jeff ducked his head and she hushed him, reaching out. "Oh, son, no no. Don't worry. It's not your time. There's just some things you need to see."  
  
The arena faded into a white fog, the fog cleared and he was in a hotel room. Christian lay on the bed, his ribs wrapped, Torrie standing at the window. Jeff looked to his mother. "Wait ..."  
  
"It's been five hours since your match."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"There's no time here, son."  
  
Jeff looked back to his friends, observing.  
  
+++  
  
Torrie spun, her eyes intense on Christian. "Jason, don't you dare. Jeff's condition is not your fault."  
  
Christian started to cry. "Yes, it is." He sat up. "I dropped him. I shoulda been able to hold on. Didn't you see the look on Lita's face? She blames me."  
  
Torrie was instantly at his side, her hands stroking his face and hair. "No. She doesn't blame you. You saved his life by taking the brunt of his fall." Her hands now gentle over his ribs. "You broke four ribs protecting him."  
  
"But he still died."  
  
She pulled his head to her shoulder and he clung to her like she was a lifeline. "He's alive now." She reassured. "He's alive. You did everything you could, and I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud. You saved a man's life."  
  
"All the good it did." He sobbed. "My best friend is in a coma."  
  
She pushed his head back, brushing his tears. You're best friend's alive. You saved a man's life." She kissed his lips. "I love you so much, Baby."  
  
"How can you love me? I killed a man."  
  
"You kept a man alive, at your own expense. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
Another tear dropped. "I still feel guilty."  
  
"Well don't." she commanded, getting on the bed and laying down. She pulled him down too and he lay on his side, his head on her shoulder, arms around her waist.  
  
He winced. "Oh God." Then rolled onto his back and she resituated herself, her head pillowed on his shoulder, hand at the center of his chest. They lay there, silent.  
  
Jeff turned to his mother. "He shouldn't feel guilty."  
  
"No, he shouldn't. But this moment will haunt him the rest of his life. Come, there is still more for you to see."  
  
+++  
  
Jeff looked around the newest room, another hotel room. Chris Jericho stood at the bed stand, a letter in his hand. "What's going on?" Jeff asked.  
  
Chris turned, picking up one of his Jericho-holic T-shirts and he brought it to his nose, inhaling. "Oh God," and Chris collapsed onto the bed, crying, the letter still in hand.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She sighed. "Trish left him. That shirt is what she wore to bed every night. The letter is ... she poured her heart out to him, told him everything. How long she's cared for him, wanted him, that every night she pictured him on that beach in her fantasies. Or what she wanted to do to him ... in his fantasies. And how she's a fool for thinking he could change. Left no address, no contact ... she's simply gone."  
  
"Oh my God, did they fight?"  
  
"That's not for me to tell."  
  
Jeff shook his head, looking at his sobbing friend. "Chris did change. He ... He's never been so head over heels for any girl in his life. It ... It was all so perfect for them. Wha ... what happened?"  
  
She turned to meet her son's eyes. "A combination of their pasts, their tempers, raging hormones and emotions. Sound familiar?"  
  
His shoulders sagged. "Lita."  
  
There's that damn fog again.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff glanced around; his body lying in a bed, tubes and IV's everywhere. Lita sat cuddled in the arms of none other than, Edge. "Mom?"  
  
"It's been a week since your match. Look at her. Watch. Listen."  
  
"Adam, he ... he doesn't love me." She said softly.  
  
Jeff's eyes flew to his mother's. "What? Why the hell ..."  
  
"Listen." She commanded. "Just watch."  
  
Edge shook his head. "That's not true, honey. That's not true and you know it."  
  
"No, it is. He didn't let me kiss him ... before the match and he ... he basically said my ... my love wasn't enough ... for him."  
  
Edge rubbed his hands over her back. "Oh honey, he probably was just having one of his moments. He loves you. He really does."  
  
"I ... I ... I just don't know anymore."  
  
Edge eased her back, softly kissing her cheek in comfort, friendship. A tear slipped from her eye and he pulled her in to another hug. "Shhhh..."  
  
Jeff's eyes fired. "Who in the HELL does he think he is kissing my woman?"  
  
"Would you calm down." His mother chided. "You have nothing to worry about. His heart belongs to another."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
The door swung open. "Lita, sweetheart, how are you?" the woman walked in, kneeling in front of Edge, her hand reaching for the redhead's.  
  
"Oh God, Steph," Lita sniffled. "He ... he doesn't even know how I feel."  
  
Stephanie McMahon squeezed her friend's hand. "He knows, honey. He knew and don't worry. He'll be just fine. That boy is far to stubborn to leave this world."  
  
Lita buried her head into Edge's neck and the blonde man sighed. "Shhh ... that's right honey. Let it all out."  
  
The redhead shook her head, pushing off her lap. "No, I ... I have to ... I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Steph asked.  
  
"No, I'll ... I'll be fine." Lita said with a shaky voice, walking to the door.  
  
Edge stood. "We'll be right here when you get back."  
  
The door closed and Stephanie threw herself into Edge's arms, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"Same here." He crushed his mouth to hers in a sound kiss.  
  
Jeff looked wide-eyed at his mother. "But Paul?"  
  
"is a real bastard. Steph is only with him because of the child." His mother explained. "The sad part is, that baby recognizes this man as her father. Paul ... Paul is a violent man. She's afraid to leave and Adam won't let her go. So he remains her comfort, lover, companion, only in the shadows. Jeff, don't you see? Everyone has there problems and insecurities. Now pull yourself together. Before you lose that girl for good."  
  
There was a flash of light and Jeff jumped. "What was that?"  
  
"It's three weeks later. Make everything right, Jeffrey. Make everything right."  
  
+++  
  
Jeff's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. Weakly, he lifted his hand. A few moments and he felt a warm touch on his head, then strength filled him. His muscles no longer tired; his mind sharp and his heartbeat and breathing were normal. "Thank you, Lord." He whispered. "Thanks, Mom." He smiled, pulling the IV from his arm. The nurses charged him, stopping at the sight. He chuckled. "Hi, ladies. I'd really like to go home now."  
  
*** See, I didn't kill him. Next we have Jeff's confrontation with Lita ... and we start diving into the Edge/Stephanie part. *** 


	16. Rehatched

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter ... we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++  
  
Stopping at his house to shower and pick up his wallet, Jeff jumped into his car. It had been a pain getting out of the hospital, but with some sweet talking, it wasn't too bad. With a smile, he sped out of his driveway. Monday ... 3:00pm ... RAW was in Baltimore. If he sped like hell, he'd get there before the show.  
  
Things didn't go quite as planned. Traffic, traffic and more traffic, but finally, he was there. 9:30. He raced into the arena, the security guards looking dumbly at him. He smiled, "Hey, guys." The female feinted. "Have you seen Lita?"  
  
The male guard just pointed. "The ... The diva's locker room is that way ... but ... she uhm ... she has a match right now."  
  
"Thanks." Jeff said with a grin as he ran to where the curtain was. These things were always the same. Winded, he got there, spotting Christian. "HEY!"  
  
Christian spun. "Jeff ... you ... Holy FUCK! ... Oh my God ... you ... What are ..."  
  
"Where's Lita?"  
  
Christian blinked. "But you ... you're here and ... awake and ... HOLY SHIT!"  
  
"Please." Jeff begged with a smile. "Please we can catch up later. I have to see her."  
  
"Yeah, yeah she went that way. Like you just missed her."  
  
"Thanks." Jeff hollered, already half way down the hall. Around the bend and he saw her, that red hair he knew so well. He stopped. "BABY!"  
  
Lita froze. He slowly walked closer. The closer he got, the more her shoulders shook. She didn't speak though, couldn't.  
  
He stood right at her back, reaching up, his hand barely touching her shoulder. "Ames."  
  
She choked back a sob. "No, you're not real. It's the same every night and you're there and sometimes I even see you. But you're not real. Your touch ... your kiss isn't real."  
  
"I'll show you real." He said, his voice full of emotion. With a forceful hand, he spun her and she gasped at the action, looking up at him. His eyes hot, he cupped the back of her head, bringing his lips to hers. They were salty, whether from her tears or sweat, he didn't know and frankly didn't care. Banding his other arm around her waist, he pulled her right into him, bending her over slightly as he deepened the kiss.  
  
She responded then, wrapping one arm around his neck, the other around his torso. She whimpered as his tongue licked at her lips and she opened her mouth, her own tongue desperately yearning for his. She collapsed at the feel.  
  
He held her tightly, could feel her chest shaking against him, she was nearly choking. He broke the kiss, looking down at her. Her eyes wide and red. "It really is you isn't it?" she softly asked.  
  
Jeff smiled, easily, brushing her hair away from her face. "Of course it is." He kissed her forehead.  
  
She scrunched up her face. "No no, don't do that. I'm all sweaty and disgusting from my match."  
  
He chuckled. "You're gorgeous. I'm seeing the woman I love for the first time in a month. You being sweaty makes no difference." His mouth was on hers again, more passion less urgency this time.  
  
She whimpered at the feel of his tongue licking hers and she pulled back, burying her head in his throat, her arms around his neck. "Jeff, you ... you're really here."  
  
"Yeah, Baby, I am." He whispered in her ear. "And I want to apologize for the bastard that I was those last few days."  
  
She pushed back, swallowing, shaking her head. "You don't have t ..."  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "No, I do. Let me say this." His eyes intensified on hers. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, for the way I was acting. I love you so much and I'm a fuckin' idiot. You ... you are everything I need. Your love is all I want. I still love you; I never stopped. And I didn't want you to think that you weren't enough. Cuz you are and I'm just so stupid. Amy ..." he cupped her cheek. "Could you ever forgive a stupid selfish Southern boy ... give him another chance with your heart?"  
  
Lita smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh God, Sugar, of course. Of course." She leapt into his arms, her legs around his waist as she hugged him. "I thought you hated me ... you didn't want ..."  
  
"I'm such an idiot." He said, his arms around her. "What the hell was I thinking not kissing you?"  
  
"Oh God!" Her eyes wide, she looked at him. "I wasn't thinking. Your injuries."  
  
He smiled. "Are none. Can I tell you something kinda crazy?" She nodded and he eased her to the ground, sitting down against the wall and pulling her into his lap. With a sigh, she settled into him. He draped his arms around her. "I had an outta body experience. I watched my fall from the top of the ladder. I saw you with Chris when they tried to revive me. I saw the light, the tunnel. I saw Chris crying when he found Trish's letter and I ... I saw you in Adam's arms, saying that I didn't love you. I saw my mother." He chuckled. "Let's say she whipped me into shape. Do you believe me?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes." Not a shred of doubt in her tone.  
  
He tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes. "I love you. You're all I need. Do you believe me?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, I do." The look of sheer joy on his face at her response just melted her heart. "I'm so glad you're here." She sniffled. "You know, not dead and all."  
  
He laughed. "That's my girl." He brushed his fingers over her cheek before pulling her into a hug. "That's my Sugar."  
  
Shocked, Lita cupped his face, pushing him back to look into his eyes. But she just couldn't keep a smile off her face.  
  
His smile only brightened as he took in the beauty of her face. "Sugar Pie Honeybuns?"  
  
She chuckled. "If you sing the song ... I'll deck you."  
  
"Uh oh. I feel it coming. I feel a song." Jeff pursed his lips. "That is unless you'd like to shut me up?"  
  
She rolled her eyes with a beautiful smile then splayed her fingers across his cheeks, tilting his head. "Come here, you."  
  
"Call me 'Sugar'?"  
  
Lita smiled, inching him closer to her, and she just couldn't stop smiling. Because here he was ... right here ... in her arms and she in his. "Come here, Sugar."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
+++  
  
"Hey now, Baby." Edge cooed. "What's all this crying about?" He picked up the seven month old, the little girl immediately silencing and laying her head on his shoulder. He chuckled. "Spoiled little thing, aren't you?"  
  
"Well it doesn't help that you spoil her just as much as I do."  
  
That movie star smile crept onto his face as he recognized her voice. He turned. "Darlin." He breathed. "I thought you'd never come."  
  
Stephanie smiled, easing the door closed and clicking the lock. "Kurt was talking ... a lot and we had some complications with tonight's card."  
  
"Is it all ok?"  
  
"Yes, now give me my little girl." Steph reached out and Edge handed her the baby. "There she is."  
  
Edge let his hands linger a moment as Steph let the child rest her head on her shoulder. He gently placed one hand on her hip, the other on the baby's back. He leaned in, taking her lips sweetly with his. "Where's Paul?"  
  
Stephanie sighed. "He's with Daddy, making excuses about his precious title. I just ... I thought it would be different with him. That it wasn't my money, my power, just me. Every man has only wanted what comes along. They want the McMahon, not Stephanie."  
  
"Not me." Edge said, his voice serious, eyes on hers at the statement. "I love Stephanie and only Stephanie. McMahon makes no difference."  
  
She smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "God, if only it were so easy."  
  
Edge backed away then, throwing his arms into the air. "What the hell, Steph? It is that easy. I love you, you love me, and I love your baby girl. Why can't we be together? A family." He looked to her. "I don't care if Paul is the father, cuz I'll be her father. I can ... I can adopt her ... we ... I ..." he sighed, turning from her again.  
  
Stephanie laid the child in the crib, and then walked up behind Edge. "It's not that easy. Daddy loves Paul. He thinks that the company's future is with him. He thinks it would be good for the family. For him and ..."  
  
He spun, his eyes on her. "And what's good for you? What do you want? Steph, I can't do this. I can't go on like this. Secretive, lying. You ... you have to choose. Me or Paul." He watched her a moment then shook his head, walking out the door.  
  
Stephanie could only watch him leave, tears in her eyes, yearning to call for him ... but she just couldn't. A soft rasp on the door startled her; she wiped her eyes. "Come in."  
  
The door creaked open and Jericho peeked in. "Steph?"  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Good God, not you."  
  
"Look I just wanted to apologize. For what I did to you those years ago. I know it doesn't mean much now, but I am sorry."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I mean it. NO jokes."  
  
She eyed him a moment, then smiled. "I still can't be mad at you. You're forgiven."  
  
He smiled weakly. "Thank you, Steph. Just thanks." He turned to leave.  
  
"Chris, wait." She broke out; he paused. "I ... I'm sorry I said anything to Trish. I ... I just didn't want her getting hurt. I ... I thought I was doing right by her."  
  
He turned, stepping to her. "All pasts forgiven. Friends?" He outstretched his arms.  
  
Stephanie bit her lip, unsure for a moment, then smiled, stepping into Chris's arms, accepting his hug. "Friends."  
  
He sighed. "Steph, I need your help."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Help me get Trish back."  
  
Steph eased away from him, looking onto his face. "You really do love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"To be honest, Chris, I don't know where she is. But ... when I hear ... I'll let you know. But if ... if I had to guess. I'd check her summer home ... that beach house she has in South Carolina. You know the one?"  
  
Chris smiled. "Yes. Yeah, I do. She ... she showed it to me once and ... and ... Thanks Steph ... thank you." He rushed from the room.  
  
Steph sank back onto the couch in her office. Maybe if she couldn't be happy ... if she couldn't be loved ... at least she could help somebody else.  
  
*** Sorry it's taking a little longer to update but I haven't had the time to type/write as much as I usually do. So read, review. Tell me what you think. Next Chapter: Chris/Trish. 


	17. Swimmy Swimmy

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter ... we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++ Chris Jericho stood at the docks on the South Carolina shoreline. He remembered that Trish spent a lot of money on this summer home. She actually paid a good three million dollars to buy one of those small islands off the coast. Nothing big really, just a house on an island. Some vegetation and things like that, absolutely beautiful four-bedroom home. She loved it so much.  
  
He sighed, turning to the man on his left. "Look, I know Trish Stratus lives right there. I'm her boyfriend. Chris? Did she mention me at all? I really need to see her. Can I rent a boat?"  
  
The grey haired man shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. She specifically told me 'no visitors'."  
  
Chris clenched his jaw in frustration, but it quickly defused. "Do you have a zip lock bag?"  
  
The older man furrowed his brow, reaching under the counter and handing the blonde a bag. "Here yah go, son. But what do you need that for?"  
  
Chris checked his watch. 10AM, then he removed his wallet, dropping it and the watch into the bag, then sealed it. "I have spent almost ten weeks looking for her. Now that I've found her ... a little bit of water is not keeping me from her." He bit down on his wallet, saluted the man, then charged and dove off the docks.  
  
The old man laughed, calling, "Go get her, boy!"  
  
And that's just what Jericho did, swam the span. It took him five or six hours, he was sore as hell, thirsty as anything, freezing cold and he only had so little left to go. He could see the shore. He swallowed the pain in his muscles, and that jellyfish sting on his calf. Almost there.  
  
Close enough to the shore, he saw her, standing on the beach, watching him with wide eyes. He crawled up the shore, using every bit of strength to just keep going. He had to keep going. He saw her eyes on him, her mouth a jar. She was barefoot in jeans and a tee shirt and she was just standing there ... staring at him. "Trish," he half moaned, half breathed. He collapsed into the surf.  
  
Trish was at his side instantly, taking the zip lock bag from his hand and tossing it further up the shore. She rolled him over, hooking her hands under his arms and pulling him a little more out of the waves. But he was too heavy, and she just fell to her knees, cradling his head in her lap to keep the water away from his face. "Chris?"  
  
"I found you." He choked out. "It took me ... so long ... but ..." He coughed. "I found you." He reached up, his hand shaky as he touched her cheek. "I found you."  
  
He let out a moan, his body tense and his eyes fluttered as he twitched violently. Her eyes skimmed his body quickly. Ripped shirt, torso and arms fine, shorts, calf ... sting. Oh God. "Chris, don't you pass out on me. No." She slapped his face a few times. "Come on, wake up."  
  
He forced his eyes open and she pulled him up. "Wha ..."  
  
"We're going inside." She forced out and grunted as she did everything to lift him. "Let's go. It's not that far." She supported most of his weight, combination of exhaustion and that sting making him virtually helpless. "Almost ... there." She pushed through the screen door, and dropped him onto the couch. Rushing into the kitchen, she returned with a large bowl of cold water and a towel. "Chris?" nothing. "Christopher!"  
  
His eyes opened again, and he licked his lips. "Love ... you."  
  
"Don't you black out on me, Christopher." She wiped his face, down his chest, re-dip then back to his face. But it was too late. Jericho passed out.  
  
+++  
  
Chris opened his eyes, blinking a few times and looking around. It was near dusk, the setting sun quite prominently shining through the sliding glass doors. He could see Trish standing outside those doors on the balcony, overlooking the water. Determined to meet with her, he stood. But his muscles so over exerted, he couldn't support his own weight, and he toppled over ... right onto and through her coffee table.  
  
Trish jumped at the loud crash and she quickly spun, her eyes widening as she raced into the house. "Chris?" Shock remained on her face at the sight of him sprawled in the broken pieces of her table. "What ... what in the hell are you doing?"  
  
He winced. "Ok. So it's not really my day."  
  
"And from the looks of it, not my furniture, either."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, lowly. She grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet but he quickly lost his balance, falling towards her.  
  
"Easy there." She whispered, putting a hand on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him.  
  
A shy blush rose to his cheeks as he flopped back onto the couch. "Uhm ... thanks."  
  
"Now ... don't ... move." She commanded. He watched her clear up the broken coffee table, throwing the pieces over the balcony railing and onto the sand. Eventually, she had the room clear and returned to his side, kneeling down by his head. "Are you any better?" She put her hands on his head, turning one way then the next, then using a delicate touch to open his eyes a little wider and look right through him. "How you feeling? Wait right here."  
  
Chris swallowed hard as she walked away. And not a few minutes later, she returned with a basin, a towel and some clean bandages. She knelt at his legs, running her fingers over his bandaged sting. He licked his lips. "You ... you're not going to kick me out, are you?"  
  
Void of emotion, she shook her head. "No, I'm not going to kick you out. Now just sit still. It's going to hurt to change this bandage."  
  
Chris's eyes widened, his teeth clenched as she peeled away the old bandaged and he let out a hiss as the last bit took some of his skin with it. He bit his lip.  
  
"I'm sorry." She muttered softly, gathering the wet ace bandage and re- wrapping his calf again. Carefully tucking the corner, she stood.  
  
But Chris grabbed her hand, his eyes pleading when she looked at him coldly. He licked his lips again, his nerves making tiny beads of sweat form on his forehead. "Forgive me." He sat up then, with slight difficulty. "Please."  
  
She showed no response but placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down onto his back. "Lay down. Save you strength."  
  
"No." He insisted, sitting up again and taking her hand with both of his. "No, please listen to me. I never was using you. And I know my reputation doesn't say much to back me up, but I ... I'm telling you the truth. I wasn't planning on using you. I ... I love you. I really do, I swear it."  
  
Trish looked away, pulling her hand from his and walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to make us something for supper."  
  
Chris felt pain.  
  
*** Alright, this is a little short. BUT ... the next part is the final straw – and it's a long –part. So will Chris and Trish be able to work out their differences after dinner? Hopefully, I'll post it soon. *** 


	18. Fire

(Author's Note: This chapter is NC17 ... however this post is PG13. If you'd like to read the whole thing as NC17 – I am trusting you are of age to do so – then just E-mail me and I'll either send you the higher rated version, or the link to the YAHOO group where it can be found. Just please be of the legal age to read NC 17. It is NC17 for a reason. Thanks)  
  
Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter ... we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++ They had eaten in silence and that silence was deafening. Chris was lost, hopelessly watching as the woman he loved slipped further and further away from him, and right in his presence. He stood on the balcony; it was well after dark. She sat about halfway down the beach, by herself on a large blanket, a blazing fire burning a few feet from her. He could see the flicker of the flames in her hair, on the skin of her arms and small of her back.  
  
Approaching her, he nervously twiddled with the hem of his shirt then wiped his clammy hands on his pants. He jumped when she spoke.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Her back was still to him and Chris could feel the cold pulsating off of her. He could feel anger and hurt and ... and hatred. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
  
He took a few steps closer and Trish wrapped her arms around herself, though Chris didn't know if she were protecting herself from the cold or him. Swallowing his nerves, he sat next to her, staring out at the crashing surf. She was closer to the fire, the blaze burning at her side, but he couldn't look at her. And so he maintained a distance, sitting at the opposite side of the blanket. "I'm here for ... I ... I don't know."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Chris ducked his head. "Well ... I ... I've spent every moment since you left trying to find you." He sighed, looking back into the surf again. "And now that I have ... I ... I don't know what I was going to do. I never thought that far ahead."  
  
Trish paused a good long while, loving the warmth the fire offered, but hating the ice she could feel from him. "How many women have you been with ... before me?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know."  
  
"How do you not know?" Her voice was tense and slightly angered.  
  
He shrugged. "I ... I don't. I mean, well." With a sigh, he looked away. "I ..."  
  
"Look at me, when you tell me this."  
  
Gathering his courage, he slowly turned his head, his eyes meeting hers. He could feel his heart slowly tearing; her eyes were glassed and sorrowed. "I don't know how many. I know that ... I ..." he sighed, closing his eyes a moment then starting over. "I've been with more women then I can count. And every one, it was only physical. I was scared to death to open up and care about them. I was s ... I was scared to fall in love."  
  
She showed no reaction, her eyes clouded with tears. "Why? Why did you want to add me to your list?"  
  
"I never did." He pledged. "I swear to you, I never did. It wasn't like that with you. It ... it was different."  
  
She smiled, sadistically. "Is that what you told those other women too?"  
  
"No," he answered seriously. "I ... I never told them much of anything. Never really talked with them, like I did you. Never did anything with them, like I do with you."  
  
"And when you made love to them?" She huddled a little further into herself as if the memory of their night together was painful. "What then?"  
  
"I never made love to them." His voice steady. "The only woman I ever made love to is you."  
  
"You're good with words, Chris." She said, in no terms believing what he said. "You're saying that it was physical and you never slept with a single one."  
  
He shook his head, his eyes piercing hers. "I didn't say that. I'm good with words, like you said. I said I never made love to them. There's a difference. And that was something I only did to you too."  
  
Trish cocked her head, her eyes narrowing. "So what you're saying is ..."  
  
Chris threw his hands in the air, pushing off the blanket and taking a few steps from her, his back to both her and the fire. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes, or the frustration. "I'm saying is that all I used them for was tension release, ok? I'm saying that all I've ever wanted out of women is a good time. I've seen what relationships have done to every single one of my friends when it comes to women and they all get their hearts broken. They all get attached and they get their hearts broken and I didn't want that. So I didn't get attached."  
  
He sighed, his shoulders slumping, his head bowed. "But I couldn't help myself with you. I couldn't ... I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. And just like with my friends ... it's breaking my heart. That's how I know I'm in love. Cuz it's breaking my heart right now." He paused a few moments, his hand rubbing the back of his neck then he turned quickly, looking straight in her eyes; wanting her to see the pain, the brokenness, the tears in his own eyes. "I never made love to another woman because I was never in love with her. But I made love to you. Even if it was ... lusty or passionate or animalistic or whatever you want to call it. That didn't matter." His voice lowered, soft and almost melodic. "I love you." Blinking furiously, he looked to the sky. "God, doesn't the fact that I'm here prove anything."  
  
Trish looked away from him, into the fire a moment then jumped to her feat, quickly walking past him and into the darkness. Chris sighed, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he watched her step into the surf, just to her ankles. He curled his toes into the sand a moment, then watched as her slim bare feet kicked angrily at the waves.  
  
His eyes blazed in that single moment and Chris clenched his teeth, stalking right up to her and grabbing her shoulders with a rough hand. Almost violently, he spun her, his hands gripping her arms tightly as he looked down into her face. He could see fear, but he didn't care. He didn't care of anything he saw in her eyes.  
  
His eyes intense, his nostrils flared and Chris squeezed her a little tighter. There was so much he could say, so many words he's been dying to spout to make her, force her to realize where he stood. He could feel Trish shuddering, feel her fear of what he was going to do.  
  
In that instant, all the passion drained from his body; he released her. Stepping back, his hands dropped to his sides, his eyes drooped and sad. "I'm sorry." He whispered, shaking his head as he took a few more steps back. "I'm sorry. I ... I didn't mean to scare you." Scolding himself, he turned his back, walking towards the fire.  
  
He stood there a few moments as if composing himself. He could feel her approaching and he tensed. But she continued past him. Be damned if Jericho would let her walk away from him again. He reached out, grabbing her arm.  
  
Trish gasped as he spun her around and right against his chest. She jostled slightly as she bumped into his body but soon regained her composure and looked right up into his face, more than prepared to be angry with him. But her eyes widened as a breath caught high in her throat.  
  
His one arm band right around her waist, the other around her shoulders, a hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her flush against him, holding her eyes with his. She squirmed at first, trying to pry herself out of his embrace, but Chris refused to let her go.  
  
"Chris, please." She begged, trying to push away, her hands shoving him back by the shoulders.  
  
"I will not let you go." He said simply with a shake of the head. "I can't. Not now, not ever."  
  
"Why are you so persistent?" Trish asked through a choked voice. Her eyes already starting to glass over.  
  
"Look in my eyes." His voice was so intense, it sent chills through her blood; it made her shiver.  
  
Trish swallowed hard, closing her eyes and ducking her head.  
  
"Look at me." He hushed, his voice caressing her and she couldn't resist.  
  
She looked up, locking eyes with his. His eyes, those sky blue eyes incredibly intense, she couldn't keep her tears from slipping out.  
  
His hands in gentle motion on her back, he tilted his head ever so slightly. "You ... you mean the world to me. Let me prove it."  
  
Before she could respond, Chris lowered his head, his lips touching hers in the softest and sweetest of ways. Nothing deep, nothing passionate. Just a soft simple kiss. Her throat quivered as he went a step further, wrapping his lips around hers in a flow of slow constant kisses. Her knees caved but Chris just held her, not letting her fall.  
  
"No, Chris." She mumbled, but he would have none of that and instead turned his head, ducking in again and taking her lips with his, holding them sweetly as long as he could.  
  
Finally, breathless, he pulled back, but only so far. The moisture lingering between their lips, he looked right into her eyes. "I have spent every moment of the last ten weeks thinking about you." A kiss. "Every waking moment." Another kiss. "I'd dream about you and when awake, I'd reprimand myself for everything I've ever done wrong." Another kiss, this time a little longer.  
  
"Chris, please." She cupped his cheeks, pushing him back.  
  
He sighed, bowing his head, his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to hers, nuzzling her with greatest affection. "Trish, Darling. I love you so much, that if you want me to leave ... I will. I'll leave this island right now and you will never see me again. Out of your life, out of my contract and I'll go wrestle in Japan or Ring of Honor or something ... anything. You will never have to hear from me or see me again. Just say the word ... and I'm gone."  
  
Biting her lip, Trish looked right up into his face, their eyes locking in an ever-intense battle. "You shouldn't give up your career, your place for me. I ..."  
  
"I would give my life for you." Chris pledged, deeply.  
  
"Don't say that," she ordered with a quick shake of the head, placing her hands on his lips. "Don't say things like that."  
  
"But it's true." Jericho said, quickly, taking her hand in his. "I would get my ass kicked for you; I'd take a bullet for you; I'd die for you. So just say the words ... and I'm gone. Tell me what you want."  
  
Her answer was simple and swift. "I want to be loved."  
  
"Then let me love you."  
  
Trish glanced behind her, her eyes on the blanket and the fire before looking up at him.  
  
Chris swept her into his arms, carrying her to the blanket, laying her in the center and hovering just over her; his eyes hot and fired with desire at the look of her. Lying on that blanket, her hands on his arms, that blonde hair fanned and the flicker of flame dancing across every feature.  
  
Chris smiled, brushing his fingers over her brow, cheeks and tucking some of that thick blonde hair behind her ears. "I'm going to satisfy everything you ever wanted ..." he inched closer to her, his hand slowly traveling up her arm then down her side. "Ever fantasized ..." then inched that hand up the bottom of her shirt to caress the silky skin of her abdomen. "ever desired."  
  
He smiled, his eyes full with emotion. "So beautiful." He sighed, just looking at her. "So very beautiful."  
  
Trish swallowed hard, unable to contain her desires, her emotions. "Then kiss me. God damn you, just ... kiss me."  
  
"Every part of your body." Wasting no more time, Chris took her lips with his.  
  
*** I'd just like you all to know that this point of the fic ... is about 1/3 of the way over. I'm a little behind with typing this fic, so it may be a little over a week until I update. But I figure that this is a good stagnate point until I can catch up. Thanks for reading and please review. *** 


	19. Water

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter ... we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.  
  
+++ Chris held the door to the main office room open, allowing Trish to walk in before him. In the room, most of the wrestlers were already gathered. Vince had called a meeting to go over the most recent events and newest story lines. Taking the seats by Christian, Edge and the others, everyone quieted down as Vince entered.  
  
"Alright, everyone, listen up." Vince began. "I'm pleased to announce that ratings are increasing but Ticket sales are still low. But we have no worry because Triple H, Shawn Michaels and the other top superstars are sure to draw now that they are attending House Shows." Most rolled their eyes; Vince continued. "Onto story lines. Billy Kidman, we're going to start a feud with you and Rey Mysterio for the next Smackdown Only pay-per- view. Mysterio will keep his title cleanly because we want him to lose it Shannon Moore at Summerslam. Can you two handle that?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Billy answered and Rey nodded.  
  
"It will be Brock Lesner vs A-Train for the Undisputed Title. Brock wins, of course. And Triple H vs Shawn Michaels for the World title. We're going to drag out the Jericho/Goldberg angle and continue with Big Show/Cena. Any questions?" No one bothered to answer. "Good and the Intercontinental Title. We are aware that Christian has barely had time with the title, but you will lose it to Booker T very shortly."  
  
"What?!" Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I just got it and I'm going to job that fast?"  
  
"Yes, you lose to Booker T at ..."  
  
"Why didn't you just give it to him to begin with?"  
  
"We want him to win in his home town."  
  
"That doesn't even matter anymore." Christian shook his head. "Hell, Flair didn't win in his, no-one gives a damn."  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Reso." Vince said, dryly.  
  
"I'm not going to calm down," Christian said, standing, slamming his hand on the table. "The only reason you're giving him the title is to appease him. Everyone and there godmother knows Paul shoulda dropped that belt to him last year but since Precious Paul kisses your ass, he gets anything he wants. Including dropping that damned title to his ass fuck buddy, Shawn."  
  
Vince stood. "Mr. Reso, I suggest you calm down before I suspend you and strip that title off camera."  
  
Christian clenched his teeth but then felt an unsure hand on his arm. He looked down, Torrie looking up at him. "Jason, please." Her voice so soft and frightened. "Please don't. It's not worth it. The titles worthless it's still so new. Please, calm down."  
  
He began to relax, spotting the shocked look on many faces, the worry on hers. Then Shawn Michael's voice rang out. "He's so pussy whipped he ..."  
  
Michaels couldn't finish his sentence, Christian turning and punching the man next to him, square across the jaw. Vince stood. "Jason! You're ..."  
  
"Dad, don't." Stephanie interrupted. And everyone silenced, looking at her. "Dad, just let him relax. Jason, Shawn, I don't want you two to even look at each other. Understand?"  
  
Hunter nudged Shawn. "That was good though, man."  
  
"Paul, don't even start." Her voice, annoyed. "Just don't start."  
  
"I'd also like to make an official announcement regarding my daughter." Vince said with a smile. Of the engagement between ..."  
  
Edge stood, walking to the door.  
  
"Wait, Adam." Stephanie stood and Edge paused, looking over his shoulder. She sighed. "My engagement to Paul is off." She removed the ring.  
  
"What?!" Hunter stood. "No, I talked to Vince."  
  
Vince stood as well. "This marriage will be good for us, for the company."  
  
Steph's eyes locked on Edge. "But not for me."  
  
"What the Fuck!" Triple H growled. "You were cheating on me?"  
  
"You were cheating on me." Stephanie spat. "So don't act like you care."  
  
"Fuckin PRICK!" Hunter roared. "Adam, that's my girl. And that baby is mine. I'm her father."  
  
"Our baby doesn't even recognize you as her father."  
  
Hunter snorted. "Oh yeah?" he stalked over to the crib on the other side of the room and picked up the child. The child screamed and Hunter tried to calm her. It didn't work. He placed her back in the crib. "She's just cranky."  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Maybe cuz that's the first time you've touched her."  
  
The others in the room shifted uncomfortably but none dared move. Hunter stood right into Steph's face, the McMahon refusing to flinch. "So, what, huh? What the fuck? I've held her."  
  
"You haven't touched me or that baby since she was conceived."  
  
The baby laughed and all eyes were drawn to her, in Edge's arms. Edge smiled, holding the little baby in front of him. "Where's the pretty girl? I see her. There she is." The baby gurgled and he held her against him, the child laying her head on his shoulder, him rubbing her back. "Yes, that's my little princess. Shhh ..." then he turned, seeing everyone watching him. Love in Stephanie's eyes, Anger in Hunters and Vince; tenderness in the eyes of every other female. He smiled, sheepishly. "Oh ... uhm ... hey, guys."  
  
Steph walked over to Edge, placing her hand over his on her daughter's back. "Adam has been more of a father to her than you could ever be."  
  
Vince stepped forward. "Mr. Copeland, you put down my grandchild and step away from my daughter. Stephanie, you will marry Paul and that's final."  
  
"No, Daddy, I won't."  
  
"That's right." Edge said. "Because she's marrying me." He looked to Stephanie, hope and heart in his eyes. "Will you?"  
  
Stephanie was shocked and Edge held the child with one hand, reaching into his pocket with the other, pulling out a small diamond ring. She covered her mouth with her hand and Shane McMahon came over, taking the baby while smiling at Edge. "If you're gonna propose to my baby sister, do it right. Get on your knees and beg."  
  
Edge chuckled, getting on one knee in front of everyone. Lita reached for Jeff's hand, Chris for Trish's. Edge took Stephanie's hand in his. "Marry me, Princess. I'm not rich, not the classy guy you deserve and I'll probably lose my job after this. But I swear you won't go hungry or without. Our daughter will never be without."  
  
Stephanie choked back a cry. "Our daughter?"  
  
Edge smiled. "Yeah. Our daughter."  
  
Steph couldn't answer, a tear coming to her eye. Then someone called her name and she looked to her left, her eyes on a certain redhead. Lita smiled. "This is the part where you say yes, give him a kiss and we all go 'Awww'."  
  
Stephanie laughed, looking back at Edge. "Yes. Yes, baby."  
  
Edge slipped the ring on her finger then stood, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. And just as Lita said, some Awww's broke out. Hunter ground his teeth, approaching the two and ripping Stephanie away. "You son of a Bitch." He punched Edge.  
  
Edge fell to the ground, Stephanie dropping to her knees as his side. "Paul, Stop it!"  
  
Hunter looked to Vince. "We had a deal. Do something."  
  
"Stephanie Marie, you will ..."  
  
Linda elbowed her husband then smiled. "Be happy with whomever you choose. Paul, if you do anything else, you're suspended. Now everyone calm down. Sit down. Stephie, help him up."  
  
Stephanie pulled Edge to his feet. "Come on. We should ice that." She pulled him from the room and down the hall to the lunch room. She sat him down at the table then pulled some ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a paper towel. "Let me see."  
  
He took his hand down from his eye. "It's not that bad."  
  
She winced. "Just black and blue." She placed the ice over it, holding it lightly as she stroked his cheek with a smile.  
  
He pulled her into his lap, the ice still on his eye. "You chose me." He breathed, almost shocked.  
  
"Are you surprised?" She asked, peaking at his eye before reapplying the ice.  
  
"Yeah actually." He answered softly. "Vince hated me before, now he must want me dead."  
  
Steph laughed. "But Mom likes you and so does Shane. And I can tolerate you so I wouldn't worry."  
  
"Tolerate, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, in that love you to death kinda way."  
  
He bit his lip. "I don't think I like that. Loving me to death. I don't wanna die."  
  
She gave him a look. "I should hurt you for that."  
  
He brought her hand down, the ice off his eye. "You wouldn't hit an injured man, would you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't hit an adorable man. Injured makes no difference."  
  
"So, I'm good then, right?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, you are. As long as you stay adorable."  
  
He smiled back, that bright trademarked grin. "Would you hit someone incredibly and drop dead, heart throbbing gorgeously sexy?"  
  
"Of course not." She answered in a low serious tone. "Why would I ever hit Jeff Hardy?"  
  
Edge's jaw dropped at that serious response. "No. No no no. That's not the right answer."  
  
She shook her head, reapplying the ice. "Then tell me, my Prince. What is the right answer?"  
  
"The right answer is ..." he cleared his throat, now speaking in a high pitch voice. "I would never hit anyone as mouthwatering and sexy as you, Adam."  
  
Stephanie cleared her throat, mimicking his exact tone and inflection. "I would never hit anyone as mouth watering and sexy as you, Adam."  
  
Edge pursed his lips, his brow furrowed. "Ok, now you're mocking me."  
  
Stephanie simply nodded.  
  
Edge sighed. "Alright. I get it. I'm just not sexy."  
  
She laughed, leaning in, her lips right at his ear. "Actually, I think you're incredibly sexy." She took his earlobe into her mouth, biting it lightly then pulling back with a grin. "You know, only cuz you're here now."  
  
"Uh huh. Uh huh. That's what I thought." Edge sniffed. "I knew it. You only wanted me for the hair."  
  
"Yes, Darling, that's it. It's all about the hair. You found me out." The ice melting, some water now running down his face. "Ah, Honey." She said. "It's leaking."  
  
His eyes widened as he looked down. "No it's not. I'm not even erec ... oh. We're talking about the ice, aren't we."  
  
"Oh my God," she rolled her eyes, pushing off of him and throwing out the wet towels. She paused a moment then laughed. "Adam, you really are something, aren't you."  
  
He grinned, standing. "Well, I'm happy you find amusement in my stupidity and perverted mind."  
  
She shrugged. "You're a man. I expect nothing less." Flashing a seductive smile, she walked from the room.  
  
He raced after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the broom closet on the right. Edge slammed the door, his mouth on hers in a feverish kiss. His arms around her, her hands tangled in his hair. He ran his hands up and under her shirt, the soft touch of his palms causing her to groan. Frantically, she ran her hands under his shirt at the front, the magnificent curves of his chest and abs jumping at her touch. He growled, turning his head with each kiss, the feel of her lips and tongue on his maddening. She moaned, her knees giving out and she clutched at him, returning his kisses with urgent passion.  
  
The he pulled back. "But apparently, I can't be sexy and passionate." Flashing that superstar grin, he walked out of the closet, leaving Stephanie inside.  
  
Stephanie leaned back against the closed door, panting, her head tilting back and eyes closed as she tried to regain her control. She licked her lips, swallowing, shocked at what he just exhibited. Edge was always so reserved, shy, conservative. And what he just did ... she only had one thought. Shaking her head clear, she stepped out of the closet. "Wow."  
  
***Yup, gotten back on the band wagon, well barely. So here's some Steph/Edge for you and next we get group fun. *** 


	20. Now that's a prank

Title: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Author: Crimson Coin CrimsonCoinyahoo.com  
  
Rating: Varies by chapter ... we'll place PG13 to R and then NC 17 when noted.  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Moments from the lives of multiple couples highlighted.  
  
TimeLine: starts in the summer of 2002. NOBODY was injured.  
  
Pairings: Jeff/Lita. Jericho/Trish. Christian/Torrie. Edge/Stephanie  
  
Disclaimer: I'm working on owning something, but it sure as hell ain't the WWE  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit.

* * *

Christian walked into the locker room, his arms outstretched. "There is no need to fear, the best looking guy on the planet is here."  
  
All eyes turned, Lita's voice ringing out. "We know, Jay. Chris just got here a few minutes ago."  
  
Jeff stuck his lip out in a pout. "Aren't you supposed to think I'm the best looking guy on the planet?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't wanna play favorites."  
  
Jericho stood, motioning to himself. "Yes, ladies. I AM the hottest piece of meat on the market today. Here you can see me sporting a lovely black and white checker board outfit, open at the chest of course to expose this gorgeous chest and so tight to show off my fabulous ass." He gave a turn, the women ooo-ed.  
  
Christian pushed past. "Him? Great ass? Hah! Look at what these jeans do for me." More ooo-ing.  
  
"You guys got it all wrong." Jeff said, standing. "Less is more." He removed his shirt, a little louder reaction gurgled in the crowd and Lita licked her lips.  
  
Jericho strutted, cockily. "I ... am already shirtless."  
  
Jeff smiled. "The more, the merrier. Or less the merrier." He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down and off as he stood in his boxers. "Like so." He hummed HBK's theme song, dancing around. "Sexy booooy. Da da da boy toy!"  
  
Laughter broke out, Lita's voice the loudest. "Oh my God, I'm dating a lunatic."  
  
"Only dating?" Jeff smiled, approaching her and putting his hands on his head as he continued to grind. Then he moved over, dancing right in front of Trish, all the while humming.  
  
Trish smiled, shyly, but reached into her pocket, pulling out a dollar bill and slipping it into his boxers. More hysterical laughing broke out.  
  
Chris's jaw dropped. "To hell with this." He ripped his shirt over his head then stripped down to his boxers. "If you get from mine, I get from yours." And he walked to Lita, firing his eyes and beginning to dance.  
  
Lita bit her lip, grinning wildly and pulling a five-dollar bill from her pocket. "Jeff, he's better than you." She slipped the bill into his boxers.  
  
Chris sang a different song. "I'm ... too sexy for my shirt ... much sexier than you." He pointed at Jeff. "I'm the King of Bling Bliiiing."  
  
The door opened. Oh God, do I really want to know?"  
  
Torrie shook her head. "No, you don't."  
  
"Then I won't ask." Stephanie responded, walking into the room. "Can you gentlemen put your clothes back on. I uhm ... I kind of need a favor."  
  
Jeff looked to her with a curious tilt of the head. "What kind of favor requires clothes?"  
  
Lita cocked an eyebrow, glaring at Jeff. "Excuse me, Mister. But you better not be doing favors for ANYONE that require you to not wear clothes."  
  
He smiled, winningly, pecking her lips with his. "Don't worry, Baby. All the naked favors are only for you."  
  
Chris nodded, smiling at Trish. "And aren't we glad for that."  
  
Trish shrugged. "Speak for yourself."  
  
At Jericho's shocked expression, the room erupted and Trish managed to keep a straight face. Concern, worry, maybe even hurt spread across his face. "Are ... are you serious?"  
  
Trish broke into a smile, walking up to him and touching his chest with the palm of her hand. "No, sweetie. I'm joking with you."  
  
He nodded, wrapping an arm around her. "That's good. Cuz the naked thing is me and you ONLY! I'm picky about that kinda thing. Call it my ego."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Thank God. Cuz I don't want to think of your sorry ass naked. Trish on the other hand ..."  
  
Chris's eyes blazed with jealousy and Trish only turned his head, clearing his thoughts and anger by pressing her lips to his.  
  
Lita smiled as the two blonde Canadians shared a sweet kiss then turned her attention to Stephanie. "What do you need?"  
  
"I'm a little worried about Adam." Stephanie said. "I don't know if something's up or he's in a rut. But I was wondering if you boys could take him out for a drink and a good time. You know try to cheer him up."  
  
Christian smiled. "Sure, we'd be happy to."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Chris shot out, tightening his arms around Trish. "I got plans with my girl for the night."  
  
When he would lean down for a kiss, Trish shook her head, pressing her fingers to his lips. "No no. You take Adam out. You boys have fun. And then ..." she traced a singly finger over the contour of his lips then down his chin and neck. "Well, then we can have fun later." She swirled that finger around his naval. "How's that sound?"  
  
Catcalls erupted and Chris couldn't contain his growl. "Oh, I will be sooo ready for you, woman, you won't know what to do with me."  
  
Trish smiled back, stepping away from him. "I'm holding you to that."  
  
Torrie clapped her hands. "Oooo, girls night. Steph, you're gonna come right?"  
  
"Well, Mom does have Jaime." Steph said. "Let's do it."  
  
"Oh man, this will not be good." Christian said.  
  
Jeff pulled his pants up. "Yeah tell me about it."  
  
Chris finished putting on his shirt. "As long as they video tape ... I'll be fine."  
  
As the group laughed, the door flew open. "Stephanie? Where are you, you whore?"  
  
Stephanie flinched at the sound of his voice. "Paul, what do you want?"  
  
"To take my whore home."  
  
"Hey!" Jeff growled, stepping between Hunter and the McMahon. "Get the hell outta here."  
  
Hunter laughed. "I'm not scared of you, Boy. Your chick is bigger than you. There was a reason they called her a man back in ECW, and chanted STD's at her. Hey Lita, just so you know something about your boy. When he likes to fuck butch women like you up the ass ... well then you know he's gay."  
  
Jeff's eye fired as he dove at Hunter. "You Fucking Son of a bitch."  
  
But Chris Jericho caught his friend, holding a swearing fuming Jeff Hardy back. "Jeff, Jeff don't man. Calm down."  
  
Hunter laughed, not in the least intimidated by the raging Hardy or the angry glares from everyone else in the room. "Awww, look at him. He thinks he can take me on."  
  
Jericho clenched his teeth, his task of holding back Jeff becoming harder by the moment. "You better leave before I let him go." Chris growled and Hunter simply laughed that off, walking out the door.  
  
Jeff struggled. "Lemme go. Let me go!"  
  
Chris shook his head, his teeth clenched. "No, No I won't. Calm down."  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!" Jeff hollered.  
  
Lita collapsed to her knees, the tears welling up in her eyes, her body trembling as she tried her best to restrain from crying.  
  
Jeff heard her whimper and his anger immediately calmed. Instead he turned around, his eyes wide on the fallen redhead. "Baby," he breathed, pulling from Jericho and dropping to his knees in front of her. "Baby, don't ..."  
  
Lita raised her hand, silencing him and shaking her head. The rest of the locker room stood still, stunned at what had just happened. But Lita only swallowed everything, forcing a smirk. "No, Jeff. It's ... it's ok. I'm just ... I'm shocked. That's all."  
  
"Sweetie," he cooed, reaching out to touch her cheek, wiping the single tear that slipped out from beneath her eye. "Are you sure? I ... I love you, Darlin. You know I love you and that you're the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
She smiled at him, nodding. "It's ok, Jeff. I'm alright. I mean it."  
  
"I'm gonna stay with you tonight."  
  
But Lita shook her head. "No, take Adam out. I swear, Sugar, I'm fine. I'm gonna spend the night with the girls and think about how much I love you. It's really ok. Sugar, believe me. Please."  
  
He just looked in her eyes a few moments, trying to read her, to see if she was telling the truth. "Do you swear it? I ... I would never leave if you wanted me around."  
  
"I'm ok." She answered, simply, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I swear it. Now you have fun. And I'm gonna have fun. And we'll both have fun. It's alright." She kissed him softly. "I mean it. Now you boys get outta here."  
  
"Ok," Jeff took her for her word and stood. "But my cell is on and the moment you want me, just call and I'll come running. Ok?"  
  
"Jeff, I won't call you if ..."  
  
"Please." He begged. "Just humour me and tell me that you will if something is wrong. Just ease my heart, Baby, ok?"  
  
She stood too, grabbing his hand. "Ok, Sugar. I swear. If I need you, I'll call. Now get outta here. Have some fun."

* * *

The four women sat in one of the hotel rooms. Torrie smiled. "I have the greatest idea ever. And I mean ... ever."  
  
Lita looked to Trish. "I have a feeling we're getting into so much trouble."  
  
Torrie shook her head. "Nope. Ok, look. I know out boys. They will be so drunk when they come home tonight."  
  
Steph eyed her. "Ok ... and ..."  
  
"And we're going to have some fun."  
  
Chris Jericho staggered at the head of his friends as they stumbled down the hallway. "And that's when I said ... What the hell did I say? Ah FUCK IT!" He reached his door then saluted the others. "Until the Morrow!" They saluted back.  
  
Stephanie heard the door open and knew it had to be Chris. The girls had decided to switch room keys. Let the boys come in and wake up first, spotting who was in the bed, then they'd probably run out of there so fast and down to the café.  
  
Her back was to the door and she heard him crashing around then he slipped under the sheets. He wrapped an arm around her waist nestling against her, bare-chested and in his boxers. She shivered as he kissed her neck. His breath slowed, muscles relaxed. And just like that, he was asleep.  
  
Excellent. Stephanie smiled, taking off her T-shirt and falling asleep too.

* * *

Chris moaned, awake and very hung over. Feeling a mostly naked body next to him, he smiled, rubbing his hands over her waist and thighs. But the moan she emitted was not the voice he recognized. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh God," he panicked, jumping back and running a hand through his hair. "Oh Shit shit shit shit shit." She was still asleep, thankfully, and he slid out of the bed, pulling on his clothes and quickly leaving. He didn't remember the night. Did he? Oh man, he needed a cup of coffee. Walking into the café, he spotted the three other guys. "HOLY FUCK!"  
  
"Wake up with Steph, huh?" Christian said more than asked.  
  
Chris nodded, dumbly, falling into the empty chair.  
  
Jeff raised a finger. "Torrie."  
  
Edge raised his. "Lita."  
  
Christian his. "Trish."  
  
"I ..." Jericho rubbed his face with his hands. "I woke up and she ... she was shirtless."  
  
Edge sighed. "So was Lita."  
  
"Trish was just clinging to me. Nothing but your T-shirt." Christian answered. "And she ... she was just pushed so damn close."  
  
"I tried to push Torrie away." Jeff said. "But she kissed me before I could."  
  
Christian cocked his head. "Did you kiss her back?"  
  
Jeff nodded. "I had to. If I didn't she would think something was wrong and probably open her eyes or wake up."  
  
"Did any of us do anything?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Hey, guys." The men jumped as Lita approached, ready for the day. "Just gimme one second." She sat in Jeff's lap, straddling his hips as she hugged his neck, her lips by his ear. "Sugar, I just want you to know that what you did last night was the best sex I ever had in my life. All three times. I ... I didn't know you could do half the stuff you did but ... Wow!"  
  
Jeff's angered intense eyes locked on Edge as he mouthed words. "I'll kill you. Kill you!"  
  
Lita kissed his ear. "And what you did ... you just felt so much bigger, Sugar. It was amazing."  
  
Jeff felt his self-esteem, his ego crash straight to the ground as she continued to kiss his ear.  
  
"Jason." Torrie walked beside him, cupping his chin and kissing him. "I never knew you liked to cuddle when you sleep. I loved that thing with your lips at me ear and your hands were so much softer than usual. But ... you certainly were a frisky little thing." She tapped his nose.  
  
Christian glared at the Hardy and it was Jeff's turn to look shocked.  
  
Trish bounced over to Chris, planting the longest drugging kiss on his mouth. "Oh Christopher," she breathed onto his lips when she broke away. He was panting, and she kissed him just as hungrily again. "I think you boys should get drunk more often."  
  
Lita smiled. "Yeah. What did Chris do?"  
  
Trish fell into his lap. "One of my fantasies was to make love on the beach." She blushed. "We ... We did that the day he found me, he came after me and we made love on the beach and it was so wonderful. But ... but what he did last night was twenty times better." She kissed him again. Chris kissed her back but picked up a roll and threw it at Christian.  
  
Chris and Trish were still kissing as Steph came up behind Edge, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Morning, Baby." She kissed his neck.  
  
"What happened to you?" Torrie asked wide eyed. "You look so ... so satisfied."  
  
Stephanie smiled. "I am. But a lady doesn't kiss and tell. Yet, if you can think about it, we probably did it." Jericho choked on his kiss and looked at Steph, Edge shooting daggers ... hell, claymores at him. Steph ran her fingers through Edge's hair. "Adam, Baby. I didn't think you could be so passionate and spontaneous and pure ... lust. You were amazing." She tilted his head to kiss him softly then got in his lap hugging him as the other divas hugged their respective men. All the while, the guys glared at each other.

* * *

It had been three days since that night and the guys all sat in their locker room. Christian paced. "Torrie said she wants me to do what I did a few nights ago. How the hell can I do that if I don't know what the fuck I did?"  
  
"Trish said the same to me."  
  
"And Stephanie to me."  
  
"Guys something's so not right." Jeff said then bit his lip.  
  
Chris sat. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Think about it." Jeff started. "When you're with a chick, her hands are usually everywhere and at some point, they're in your hair, or holding your head." He paused then looked to Chris. "So how in the hell could she think you were Adam?"  
  
One by one the light bulbs went off. Chris looked to Edge. "If I still had my really long hair, I'd understand. But ... my ... my hair isn't that long yet." Furrowing his brow, he paced.  
  
"And why would Lita think I'm you." Edge said. "I shave my body, you don't. She would notice a distinct lack of chest hair."  
  
Christ laughed. "Oh they're good. How much you wanna bet they switched rooms with us and have been fucking with our brains ever since."  
  
Jeff laughed as well. "And it was probably all your girl's idea."  
  
"Yeah," Christian answered with a smile. "We have to get them back. But how? They have so got something coming to them."  
  
Chris's eyes brightened. "Holy Shit! I know how to shock the hell outta them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, that depends," Chris said. "How homophobic are you?"  
  
"Oh no," Jeff groaned, bowing his head.  
  
"No, no no." Chris continued. "It might not be to bad. Look the show's almost over and the girls will be here soon. What if when they come in, they walk in on something."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Edge said, looking at the other men. They all had towels around their waists, naked other than that, although there was a communal decision to wear boxers under the towels.  
  
"Oh shut up." Christian said. "At least you don't have to kiss him."  
  
"I'm slapping Jeff on the ass." Edge retorted.  
  
"Alright, ladies." Chris said. "Let's just do this." Sighing, Edge and Jeff left for the shower stall, turning on the water.  
  
"Should we be wet?" Jeff called.  
  
"Sure," Christian called back. "God, where are they?"  
  
"Just wait." Jericho ordered. And they waited. Christian and Jericho face to face. Then they heard the all too familiar four voices coming down the hall; the doorknob turned.  
  
Jericho swallowed hard then cupped Christian's face, crushing their lips together. Almost gagging, Christian kissed him back, his hands on Jericho's waist. At the gasp, they both thanked God then jumped apart. "Trish?"  
  
Christian wiped his lips, just as nervous. "Torrie?"  
  
"What ... what ..." Torrie couldn't get past the single word.  
  
Jeff giggled, running out of the shower stall, a flounce to his step. "Hey, boys, Aren't you ... oh ..." he froze.  
  
Edge laughed. "Come here, cutie. Where you think you're going?" and he ran up behind Jeff, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. Then his eyes spotted the girls. "Oh."  
  
The females' eyes jumped from one man to the other. Edge pulled back from Jeff. "Oh, uhm. Hi girls."  
  
Stephanie stalked right up to Edge, no reservation in her voice. "WHAT IN THE HOLY FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Edge's eyes widened. "I .. I ... I ..." he swallowed. "I thought you knew."  
  
Steph looked to Lita and the redhead approached. "JEFFREY!"  
  
Jeff swallowed hard, mostly because of what he knew he had to do. "Come on, Li. You had to have assumed." He walked in front of Edge, leaning back into the other man. Edge in turn wrapped his arms around the Hardy's waist, resting his chin on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Jason!" Torrie stomped her foot.  
  
Christian felt like he was going to throw up. "It's not that big a deal, Honey." He reached up, wrapping an arm around Jericho's neck.  
  
"Trishy, come on." Jericho said, knowing he had the worst part yet. "Why do you think we're tag team partners?" He grabbed the waist of Christian's towel and pulled them closer.  
  
"HOLY FUCK! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Jeff burst out, shoving Edge away. Christian and Jericho pushed apart too. Jeff ripped the towel off, revealing his boxers. "Chris, I know we're supposed to get back at the girls. But I just can't do this." He looked at Lita. "How can you females stand in front of us or sleep spooned with a bulge up against your ass." He shivered.  
  
"Oh shove it, Hardy." Christian spat. "At least Chris didn't kiss you."  
  
"Bullshit, Jay." Chris shot back. "You kissed me back, so don't even start."  
  
"That's fucking shit, man." Christian yelled. "You practically felt me up."  
  
"Well, while you guys are arguing..." Edge turned to the shower. "I'm gonna go skin my dick."  
  
Christian ran for his bag, getting his toothbrush and Jericho pulled a bottle of mouth wash from his. "I hate you all," Christian growled. "I just want you to know that I hate you all. I don't know why or how you women could like MEN!"  
  
Jeff spun around, looking at and swatting his ass. "Oh God. I can still feel it. Get it off. GET IT OFF!"  
  
"Jeff, I'm gonna freakin kill you." Christian said, a toothbrush in his mouth. "At least you don't have man spit anywhere."  
  
Jeff pointed to the blonde. "I had the worst end."  
  
"No, I did." Edge said, walking from the shower stall. "Your end is the worst end, Jeff. My dick was pushed against your sorry flat ass."  
  
"Don't you even start with me, man." Jeff said, pointing a finger. "This is all Chris's fault. Where are you, jackass?"  
  
Chris finished gargling then spit. "Well it worked, didn't it? Look at them."  
  
The men looked to the girls, shocked agape expressions on all their faces. Jeff and Edge chuckled while Jericho smiled. Christian only shook his head. "Fine. Fine, we win. We so win."  
  
There was silence a moment then Jeff burst out laughing. "I can't believe you actually kissed him."  
  
Chris shrugged. "I made him put on Trish's lip balm before hand."  
  
Everyone laughed. Lita stepped to Jeff. "That was the funniest thing you've ever done. I'm sorry for what I said, and did the other night." She cupped his face, her thumb stroking a thumb over his lips. "I didn't mean anything. You're the best lover, Jeff. Nobody feels like you, Sugar and I don't want anyone or anything else."  
  
"No problem." Jeff smiled and she stepped in front of him, leaning back into him as Jeff did Edge not long ago. "See, this. How can you stand this?  
  
Lita laughed, pushing her butt a little hard against his hips. "I guess when you're a woman, you don't really mind so much."  
  
Stephanie eyed Edge. "I really hope you didn't skin that. It is mine after all."  
  
Edge smiled. "I like to think it's mine and you just rent it, like a movie."  
  
Steph shook her head. "Nope. Mine."  
  
"I never thought my ass was flat." Jeff said with a pout.  
  
Lita chuckled, reaching around back to slap his rear. "It's not, Sugar." She titled her head back to whisper in his ear. "You have a sexy ass."  
  
"Dude, I have to know ..." Christian broke in. "How'd you do that thing with your tongue?"  
  
"YOU USED TONGUE?" Edge screamed.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I had to make it believable."  
  
Edge shocked, blinked a few times. "But ... but you ... you used tongue."  
  
Stephanie cupped Edge's face. "Speaking of Tongue." She kissed him, hard. Edge growled at her aggression, and bound his arms around her.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Would you at least take a stall?"  
  
Grunting his response, Edge lifted Stephanie up, swinging her around and stepping into the first stall; the curtain screeched closed.  
  
Jeff stepped away towards Chris. "Lemme see. Come on, lemme see."  
  
Chris laughed. "Ok. First ..." he opened his mouth. "ooo ooo issss." He contorted his tongue. "en iss an ah eh ih." Each syllable a different tongue movement. "And that's how you do it.  
  
Lita eyed the other two women and Torrie just shrugged. Christian opened his mouth. "iss en iss ah ih..."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "No, no. It's iss en iss an ah eh ah."  
  
Chris shook his head. "No. Iss en iss an ah eh ih."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOH!!!!"  
  
"Yeah," Chris smiled. "And then you kinda keep rolling it."  
  
Christian smiled. "Alright. I try." He grabbed Torrie's wrist, pulling the blonde flush against him, bringing his mouth to hers and immediately trying his new 'trick'. Torrie moaned, her knees giving out and she clung to Christian. His arms wrapped around her for support and in a harsh instant, he broke away. "How was that?"  
  
Torrie's breath heavy, her heart raced and she licked her lips. "Wow."  
  
Lita stepped forward. "Wait. I wanna feel. Jeff ... you better get your ass over here."  
  
Jeff smiled brightly, rushing to her, his lips immediately finding hers. She barely had time to wrap her arms around his neck when she felt her legs go weak, her stomach drop. He didn't stop though, instead turning his head and intensifying the kiss.  
  
Her breath ran out and she pushed him back, his saliva coating her lips. She panted. "Holy God."  
  
"Excuse me," Trish peeped out, raising a single finger. "Am I the only one extremely disturbed and creeped out by the fact that my boyfriend kissed a man with tongue using a technique I taught him and then he showed not only the man he kissed, but another man ... and that is how you are being kissed?"  
  
Edge's head popped around the corner. "I'm disturbed too." Steph's hand reached out, pulling him back in. He smiled. "Excuse me."  
  
Everyone laughed, Christian the hardest. "You know this is one of those days I will deny ever existed to my children."  
  
"Not me." Lita said. "I'm lovin this thing you're doing with your tongue."  
  
Jeff cocked a brow. "You know, if you kissed Trish ... you'd get the first hand feel."  
  
"JEFF!" Both Trish and Lita screamed, the redhead swatting at his arm.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, innocently, shrugging away from her slap. "I'm only joking."  
  
That sly grin slipped onto Chris's face. "You know, honey. I know that I ... for one ... wouldn't mind if you wanted to kiss her."  
  
Trish's wide angered eyes turned to Chris as she glared him down. Her tongue clicking off her teeth, she swallowed then smiled her sexy smile. "Well that says a lot doesn't it. He knows he just does nothing for me physically and practically offers me the satisfaction that I'd want. Hell, everyone knows that if you want to be kissed right ... kiss a woman."  
  
Chris's jaw dropped, his face shocked as his shoulders slumped. "Kissed right? Trish ... hey, wait. Trish, where're you going?" He followed her out of the locker room and down the hall. Catching her quickly, he grabbed her arm, turning her. Her eyes were still cold and unreadable. He hated when she was like that. "Kissed right? You ... you mean I don't kiss well?"  
  
Trish kept the stoic look a long few moments, adoring the way he sweated and shifted with his insecurities. She grabbed his hand, pulling him further down the hall and into one of the empty locker rooms. Releasing his hand, she closed the door, flicking on the light and locking the door.  
  
Chris sighed, ducking his head. "We're gonna fight, aren't we?"  
  
"I never said you couldn't kiss." Trish finally said.  
  
He laughed. "Oh, I get it. So then you're calling me a woman."  
  
Her smile, tender and playful, she stepped closer to him. "Not at all. But there's always room for improvement. I just pulled that little stunt in there cuz I wanted to get you all to myself."  
  
"Aw," Chris cooed, placing a dramatic hand on his chest. "I'm touched."  
  
"Mmmm," she hummed, draping her arms over his neck as she leaned into him. "Actually, you're a fabulous kisser."  
  
"That I am." He responded, lifting her with ease and carrying her to one of the tables, sitting her on the ledge. "And you know what?"  
  
"What?" she teased, tickling her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'll tell you what. You ready for this? I mean, are you really ready for this?"  
  
"Oh, I am so ready, Baby."  
  
He smiled, inching closer until his nose touched hers. Then he slowly dropped to his knees, his hands on her thighs, rubbing and massaging. "I'm going to show you how good a kisser I am. By kissing you where it counts."  
  
His head between her legs, Trish shuddered, but quickly cupped his face, forcing him to his feet. "It counts up here, first, Buddy." She said.  
  
Chris laughed, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.  
  
(I know it's been long since this was posted by I'm trying my hardest. I swear, I will finish this one if you just give me the time. Read, review, read it all again if you like. ) 


End file.
